Danny Reagan to the rescue
by Gracie in wonderland
Summary: Danny knew this day was coming when boys would notice and take an interest in his daughter Hannah, but what he doesn't realise is that his work world and family world are about to collide, can Danny rescue Hannah before she gets hurt?
1. Chapter 1

**Danny Reagan to the rescue**

 **Chapter 1**

Hannah looks up the dinner table at her mom; she could tell that her mother was not enjoying the family conversation. Hannah starts to play with her food thinking about what she could do to help her mom. Erin notices that Hannah was not really eating and had an almost full plate "What's on your mind Hannah?"

Hannah feels her little brother Jack poke her arm "huh?"

Jack looks at his big sister "Aunt Erin wants to know what is on your mind; you've hardly touched your food Han."

Hannah looks down at her plate "oh yeah, no I'm fine."

Danny places his hand on Hannah's forehead "you do feel a little warm."

Hannah shakes her head "I'm fine dad, just thinking that's all."

Hannah starts to eat her now cold dinner; Jamie pushes a cold glass of water across the table at her and winks. Jack looks at his big sister a little worried about what was going on in her head.

The shooting at the hospital had affected everyone but mainly more Linda and Hannah, because Hannah had been at the hospital shadowing her mom as she was thinking about becoming a nurse herself so her school had organized her to shadow a nurse at the hospital and it happened to be her mom.

Linda was at least talking to someone about what happened and her feelings, Hannah had just kept everything to herself and inside which everyone knew was not healthy but when someone tried to talk to her about what happened she just changes the subject.

Nicki looks at her cousin and smiles "So Hannah how is Dominic?"

Hannah wasn't paying attention and walks straight into it "Dominic's fine Nicki."

The Reagan house was met with silence; everyone had turned their attention to Hannah. Hannah looks down at her plate "I walked straight into that one."

Henry looks in between his great-granddaughters "who is going to tell us who this Dominic is first?"

Nicki looks at them all "That is Hannah's business."

Hannah glances up at Nicki "you brought Dominic up."

Sean looks at his sister "Dominic? Isn't he that guy that is always around you Han?"

Hannah bites her lip and slowly looks up at her family especially her dad, grandpa and uncle "I plead the fifth and I want my lawyer."

Danny places his arm around his daughter's shoulders "Nice try, now are you going to enlighten us to who this Dominic guy is?"

Hannah looks at her dad "Dominic is just a guy dad."

Danny looks over at Jack and Sean "Who's Dominic?"

Jack smiles "Don't worry dad, you have nothing to worry about. Dominic hits on nearly all the girls in Hannah's grade, this month it must be Hannah's turn."

Hannah looks at Jack "he'd hit on a teacher if he thought he'd get a good grade from it."

Nicki looks at them "just be careful with Dominic, you have heard what happened?"

Hannah nods "Everyone knows what happened, but his dad is too well connected with people and all Dominic had to say was sorry."

Nicki shakes her head "Just be careful okay Hannah, I know if he does you will deal with him."

Hannah, Jack and Sean start to laugh, all the adults were looking at the children, and Erin looks at them "explain please."

Nicki mouths sorry to Hannah then looks at her mom "Dominic got into trouble for inappropriately touching a student who had said no many times. Due to his dad being well connected at the school, all Dominic got was a few days suspension and had to say sorry to the girl, she moved school and he carries on thinking he is untouchable."

Linda looks at her daughter "I heard about that last year, just try and make sure that you aren't alone with him Hannah."

Hannah nods "I know mom."

Danny hugs her "IF something did happen, you would tell us right."

Hannah looks at her dad "only if you promised not to hurt him, Dominic's dad is well connected he might have friends in 1PP."

Danny smirks "yeah well so do you and I doubt that your friend at 1PP would be happy to hear about him touching you without your consent."

Frank nods his head "Don't worry Hannah, IF it does happen we shall deal with it then."

Danny, Linda and the kids arrive back home the boys start to do their homework Hannah gets her bad packed for the next day Linda puts her hand on Hannah's back "Are you worried about Dominic?"

Hannah shakes her head "No, he'll get bored and move on mom. Everyone knows what he is like; no one wants to be with him."

Linda kisses Hannah's head "Just be careful please, but if something does happen promise me you will tell daddy or me."

Hannah smiles "yes mom I promise I will tell someone."

Hannah looks at Danny knowing he was mad "maybe you should go calm dad down mom before he shoots someone."

Hannah walks upstairs to start her homework Linda walks over to Danny, she places his badge and gun on the table "You are off the clock detective, right now you are just a father and husband."

Danny hugs her "we knew this day would come when boys would be interested in her but this Dominic guy needs a talking to; I don't want him harming her."

Linda smiles "I know I know but we raised Hannah right and if someone does harm her she will tell us."

Danny looks down at his wife "She won't talk about what happened at the hospital."

Linda pats his chest "I know but she will talk to us about what happened when she is ready Danny."

Hannah saw her phone light up with a new text message She looks at text message "Hi Hannah, its Dominic, how are you? x"

Hannah ignores the text message but remembers to write down the time, date and what the text says in her diary just in case.

Sean was standing in her doorway "What's going on?"

Hannah looks up at her baby brother "do you need help?"

Sean nods "math is hard"

Hannah follows Sean into his and Jack's bedroom.

Danny walks into Hannah's room looking for her and sees her phone light up, he knew he shouldn't but he looks and notices 2 new next messages from Dominic, Danny also saw that Hannah hadn't been replying.

Hannah smirks "hands up detective, you've been caught red handed, step backwards towards me slowly."

Danny turns around "funny, he's now texting you."

Hannah shrugs "I guess so, I didn't give him my number and I'm not replying to his texts but I am saving them just in case. Dad I'm fine and it will be alright."

Danny hugs her "I know honey, I love you."

* * *

Will Hannah get rid of Dominic?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny Reagan to the rescue**

Thank you to: Guest, jlmayer, Beth, Blacklab369 & LoveMeSomeFrankReagan for your reviews, I loved them :))

Thank you to OrtonsMistress & Blacklab369 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: Gryffindor4eva, OrtonsMistress, jlmayer, LoveMeSomeFrankReagan, Blacklab369 & paddyfagan1992 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 2**

Danny was doing the school run the next morning; Hannah already knew what was going to be the car conversation of that morning. Hannah heard Jack and Sean's alarm clock ring across the hall, then she heard hers start to ring letting her know it was time to face her dad and Dominic.

Hannah checked her phone to make sure she had enough charge in it to get through the day; she noticed she had more text messages from Dominic. They were all the same "how are you? x" "You can't get rid of me that easily x." "Ignoring me only makes me want you more x." "Can't wait to see you at school x."

Hannah just shook her head "Get the message Dominic go be creepy with someone else."

Sean knocked the door "You awake Hannah?"

Hannah opened the door "yes what do you think will be for breakfast?"

The three of them walked downstairs and headed towards the kitchen, Linda was setting the table of their breakfast "eat up guys."

The boys headed back upstairs to get dressed; Linda grabbed Hannah's hand "be careful today please."

Hannah nodded "I will mom, however if Dominic starts something I will finish it."

Danny smiled "that's my girl."

Hannah and the boys stood by the front door waiting for Danny to drive them to school, Sean saw Hannah's phone light up with a new text message "your stalker wants you."

Hannah looked at the message "We have the same classes today, can't wait to see you x."

Hannah threw her phone into her bag, Sean hugged his sister. Danny and Linda were already concerned but these harassment text messages that Hannah was getting was very concerning to them.

Danny drove the kids to school, Hannah had decided to sit in the passenger seat, Hannah noticed they had stopped at a red light and Hannah looked over at her dad "Don't dad, just please. I know I know and I will be careful."

Danny held up his hand "alright I won't say anything; boys look out for your sister."

They arrived at school, Hannah leant over and kissed Danny's cheek "Stay safe dad, love you."

The boys high fived Danny as they all got out of the car, Hannah looked at her brothers "meet you by the lockers at 3, unless something happens."

They both nodded and they headed in their own directions and friends, Hannah walked to her locker and saw her friend was standing there waiting for her.

Hannah smiled "hey, what's going on?"

Hannah's friend Rosalyn pointed to a note that was stuck on Hannah's locker "I think it is from Dominic."

Hannah looked at the note "I'm counting down the minutes until I see you x."

Hannah covered her hands with her sleeve and removed the note from her locker and shoved it into her bag, she got her things ready for the day ahead of her. She once again checked her phone only to see it light up saying incoming call: Grandpa.

Hannah hurried into the bathroom to answer it "Grandpa?"

Frank smiled to himself "before you worry Hannah, everyone is fine. I just wanted to talk to you before school started."

Hannah sighed "now I shall wait for my heart rate to slow down, what's on the police commissioners mind?"

Frank laughed a little "I'm sorry to have worried you, but you have everyone else worried Hannah. I've already spoken to your mom and dad they all agree that today after school your mom will collect the boys but I will collect you and we are going to have a nice talk."

Hannah checked her watch "Talk about what Grandpa?"

Frank looked at a family photograph of them all "anything you want Hannah, I know you don't want to talk about it around Danny and Linda but you have to talk about it and I have broad shoulders so I can take the weight."

Hannah checked her reflection in the mirror "I'm sure the very business police commissioner doesn't have time to be talking to a teenage girl about what is on her mind."

Frank checked his watch "No but Grandpa does and wants to know so that is the plan for 3pm, do you understand?"

Hannah laughed to herself "10-4 Grandpa, love you."

Frank laughed to himself which made Garrett concerned "I love you too Hannah."

Hannah walked out of the bathroom and looked around for her brothers, she saw them both together and quickly told them what was going to happen "I'll still see you at 3 and wait for mom to get you."

Jack and Sean nodded and both said to their sister "you really need to talk about it Hannah."

The school bell rang and the Reagan children went their own ways to start their day. Hannah walked into math class and took her seat, her friend Rosalyn tried to take the seat next to Hannah but Dominic had already taken it.

Dominic flashed a smile at Rosalyn while she tried to find a seat close to Hannah in case she needed any help. Rosalyn offered a sympatric smile to Hannah, Hannah started to focus on her work so that she could ignore Dominic. The teacher started to give out the lesson; Dominic tried to answer some questions so that he could impress Hannah.

All the girls started to notice that this month Dominic had fixated on Hannah but what they all noticed is that he was acting differently than he had with other girls he harassed. Hannah had started to notice this too and it started to worry her even more.

Lunchtime came and went, Hannah stayed very close to Rosalyn, Rosalyn put Hannah's arm through hers "c'mon we have gym class; there is no way he will be there."

Hannah laid her head on Rosalyn's shoulder "This is getting weirder by the second; he doesn't do all of this for the other girls."

Rosalyn smiled "maybe this time he means what he says, he really does want you."

Hannah yawned "I'm tired, I swear hiding from Dominic is making me sleepy."

Rosalyn and Hannah headed towards the gym when Hannah noticed a patrol car parked outside the school, Rosalyn then nudged her friend when she saw Officers Jenko and Reagan walking out of the principal's office.

Eddy noticed Hannah and nudged to Jamie "I'll see you outside partner."

Hannah slowly walked towards Jamie and went to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention but he turned around with his arms already open ready for her. Hannah just smiled as she hugged her uncle.

Jamie noticed that while he is hugging his niece that a boy was watching them from his locker "we're being watched Han."

Hannah sighed "that is probably Dominic but don't worry, is everything alright?"

Jamie kissed her head "everything is fine, be careful Hannah, something about his whole personality doesn't feel right."

Hannah mockingly saluted him "10-4 Officer Reagan"

Jamie laughed as he left the school to join Eddy, Dominic casually walked over to Hannah "Who was that Hannah? Your boyfriend."

Hannah took her bag from Rosalyn who held it for her so she could hug Jamie "that was my uncle but it's none of your business."

Dominic nodded "good because I don't like competition."

Both Hannah and Rosalyn were very happy to be in gym class where there were no boys which mean no Dominic being creepy towards Hannah, Rosalyn looked at her best friend "this is really starting to scare me Hannah; you need to tell someone."

Hannah sat down and stretched her legs "Tell who? My dad is under enough stress from work and worrying about my mom and my mom is still recovering from being shot at the hospital and worry about my dad because he likes to get his hands dirty. I can't tell them because it will only worry them further besides they just don't need it not now."

Rosalyn sighed "what about your aunt or your uncle? You need to tell someone Hannah before I'm being dragged into the principal's office and explaining to probably your dad what was happening between you and Dominic and do I know where he might take you."

End of school bell rang out, Hannah stood by her locker while she waited for her brothers, Dominic walked pass her and made a kiss face at her. Jack and Sean ran over to their sister and hugged her.

Hannah walked them out towards the front gates where Linda was waiting for the boys and Hannah hoped that Frank had forgotten about their little chat but he was standing right beside Linda waiting to take Hannah.

Hannah sighed "I'll see you boys at home alright; I guess I'm having a chat with Grandpa."

* * *

Will Hannah open up to Frank?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Danny Reagan to the rescue**

Thank you to: accounting professional, OrtonsMistress & jlmayer for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: accounting professional, Clancy1018 & jlmayer for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: Clancy1018, ktatiana78, aphass, HPfanficfan2 & gr8tb23 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 3**

Hannah walked them out towards the front gates where Linda was waiting for the boys and Hannah had hoped that Frank had forgotten about their little chat but he was standing right beside Linda waiting to take Hannah.

Hannah sighed "I'll see you boys at home alright; I guess I'm having a chat with Grandpa."

Linda and the boys head off in one direction and Hannah walks over to Frank "Hey Grandpa."

Frank smiled at her "Hello Hannah, are you ready for our chat?"

Hannah looked up at him "No not really."

They got into the SUV and head off in no real direction; Frank looked at a granddaughter "Is there anywhere you would particularly like to go?"

Hannah looked out the window "I have somewhere nice and quiet we can talk."

Hannah leant forward to talk to Franks' driver and told him where to drive to. Frank looked at his granddaughter and wondered where they were going.

They pulled into a parking space at the cemetery, Frank looked at his granddaughter and Hannah climbed out of the SUV saying "I haven't seen Uncle Joe in months and we can talk here."

They took the known path towards the family plot; Hannah placed her hands in her pockets "so what do you want to talk about Grandpa?"

Frank looked at Hannah "whatever you want to talk about Hannah, if you think talking about the Dominic situation is easier to talk about than what happened at the hospital then we shall talk about that."

Hannah sighed "I watched my own mother get shot, that is something I will not be forgetting in a hurry and talking about it only makes me realise about how close we all came to losing her then I start to realise how dangerous dad's job is and how easy it could be for him to get taken from us."

Frank hugged her "I know it is hard Hannah and how do you think I feel knowing that my sons are out there dealing with all of this. I just pray to Joe and Mary to keep watch over them until their shifts are over."

Hannah placed a kiss on Joe and Mary's gravestones "If I tell you something Grandpa you have to promise me you will not repeat any word of it to my mom or dad."

Frank tilted his head "this sounds serious Hannah, I promise only if it doesn't endanger you or the boys."

Hannah looked up at him "it's about the Dominic situation, my friend Rosalyn and I think and we both agree that there is something creepier behind this whole thing."

Frank let Hannah get whatever she needed to get off her chest, and then he would give her his advice.

Hannah put her hands in her pockets again "He's getting possessive, I think is the word I should use. He took Rosalyn's seat in math class today, got mad at me when I hugged Uncle Jamie at school and said to me "I don't like competition. I was so grateful I had gym class today and when I was waiting for Jack and Sean, he walks pass me and made a kissy face. He hasn't acted this way before with the other girls he has decided to creep out."

Hannah looked around and noticed that the only people around them were Frank's protection detail "I would never admit this to dad and mom because they have enough to worry about but Grandpa I'm actually starting to get scared about this. I mean he got jealous when I hugged Uncle Jamie, what if I talk to another boy about class work and Dominic becomes I don't know violent or something."

Hannah was about to let Frank give her his opinion and advice on the whole Dominic matter when something caught Hannah's eye "you have got to be kidding me."

Hannah took off running before Frank or his detail could stop her, they of course go after her. Hannah managed to tackle a person to the ground very Danny Reagan style, Hannah quietly laughed to herself when her mind made the joke.

She pinned the person's hands behind their back as she sat on them "What are you doing here Dominic?"

Dominic tried to catch his breath "I just wanted to make sure you were alright, I saw you get into the SUV and I thought the worst."

Hannah heard footsteps behind her "Listen Dominic and listen carefully, either give up on your obsession with me before I get my Aunt involved and if after that you still don't give up then I will not be responsible for the actions of my dad and uncle."

Dominic smirked "go ahead, they don't scare me. I want you Hannah and I always get what I want."

Hannah felt someone pick her up off Dominic and place her behind them knowing very well that it was her Grandpa and also knew that he was mad about what she had just done.

Frank's detail helped Dominic to his feet they then pat him down but no weapons were found on him, Frank looked at him "So you must be Dominic."

Dominic nodded at him "yes I am sir."

Frank nodded "I hear you have been harassing my granddaughter."

Dominic tried to look at Hannah but Frank was blocking his view "I wouldn't call it harassing Commissioner; I am just trying to get to know your granddaughter a little better than I already do."

Frank faked a smile "of course maybe a restraining order will help clear up where you both stand on the matter of let's say friendship."

Some of Frank's detail escort Dominic to the street and watch as he walked away, Hannah sat on a wall and waited for Frank to yell at her "go on get it over with."

Frank looked at her "Come on we need to go talk to Aunt Erin, I do not think this Dominic problem is going to go away on its own."

Hannah looked at the ground "but then that means that dad and mom will find out and they don't need to worry about this. They have enough things to worry about than Dominic and his obsession with me."

Frank and Hannah walked back to the SUV "they have a right to know Hannah, you are their daughter and they love and care about you. I would hate to have to tell them why you are god forbidden in a hospital bed and Dominic is in handcuffs; I would never forgive myself if I knew that I could have prevented it from happening."

Hannah climbed into the SUV "I know Grandpa I really do, I just don't want dad and Uncle Jamie going to Dominic's house and threatening him with a baseball bat."

Frank laughed "I think they would be more subtle than that kiddo."

Hannah just looked at him "have you met Danny and Jamie Reagan?"

They headed off towards the District Attorney's office hoping that Erin could help them get a restraining order.

* * *

Will the restraining order work?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Danny Reagan to the rescue**

Thank you to: LoveMeSomeFrankReagan, jlmayer, BLBLF, Clancy1018 & accounting professional for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: Kenikie, pjcp & LoveMeSomeFrankReagan for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

 **Chapter 4**

They arrived at the District Attorney's office, Hannah knew that this was all a waste of time as Dominic probably wouldn't stay away from her and she was worried that this might turn him violent because that is something she did not want.

Erin walked out from a meeting to see her father and niece in her office, she could tell by her father's protective body language and Hannah's I want to be anywhere else body language that this was definitely not a social visit.

Erin told her assistant to hold all her phone calls; she shuts her office door "how can I help the Police Commissioner this afternoon?"

Frank smiled at his daughter "it's more how you can help Hannah."

Erin looked over at her niece "and how can I help you Miss. Reagan?"

Hannah looked at them both "Don't bring me into this Commissioner this is all your idea."

Erin sighed "I'm going to take a wild guess and say this is about the Dominic situation you find yourself in Hannah."

Hannah looked at her Aunt "Yes however I don't want this because I have a feeling it will make Dominic escalate and I am actually scared he could turn violent."

Frank looked at his Granddaughter "this is why you need to talk to Aunt Erin."

Hannah sighed again in defeat "but my mom and dad will find out and my mom does not need anything else to worry and stress over right now."

Erin faintly smiled at her niece "Think about this way Hannah, would you rather explain why you got a restraining order on Dominic or would you rather have a doctor or a policeman explain to them why you are in a hospital bed or heaven forbid too late for medical attention. You have to think about long term, yes they will be worried for a while and Dominic will get the idea that he can't even look at you and he will move on meaning you will be able to live your life."

Frank held Hannah's hand "Your school is near the 12th precinct, think about it this way do you want Uncle Jamie to be the one to tell us all that Dominic has hurt you because you didn't take our advice and get him legally restrained from your person."

Erin nodded "or do you want it to be Uncle Jamie that has to break the bad news to us saying that medical attention was too late to save you and maybe having a restraining order would have saved you. We don't mean to scare you Hannah but this is what we tell everyone who considers getting one."

Hannah put her hands up in defeat "alright alright, I get it but is there any way to leave my parents out of it?"

Erin shook her head "I'm sorry Hannah but you are a minor, one of them has to sign their consent."

Hannah flung her head backwards "I have no idea which one would worry less my dad or mom. I guess with everything going on right now you better get my dad to sign it. I don't think my mom could mentally handle this right now."

Erin looked at her niece with her phone in hand "are you sure you want me to call your dad?"

Hannah nodded "yeah, he'll probably full heartily agree and sign whatever you told him to sign."

Erin dialled Danny's number and put the phone on speaker, they heard it click

Danny's voice "Hey sister what can I do for you?"

Erin looked at her niece "Hey Danny, I need you to come to my office ASAP I have legal document that urgently needs your signature."

Danny's voice "is everything okay Erin?"

Erin faintly smiled at Hannah "I have a restraining order that needs your signature Danny and I want to get this all legal and put into motion straight away."

Danny's voice changed "Restraining order? Erin you only need my signature if I am getting one myself or giving consent. I'll be right there Erin."

Danny hung up, Hannah then put her cell phone on Erin's desk "3, 2, 1"

Hannah's cell phone lit up, saying incoming call Dad "Hey dad, what's up?"

Danny sighed down the phone "You want to tell me what's going on Hannah because I just got a phone call from Aunt Erin saying she needs my signature on a restraining order. Are you in some kind of trouble? because you and the boys know you can come to me with anything."

Hannah sighed too "I know dad that is why we are having you sign it and not mom, I don't want to worry her even more than she already is. It has to do with the Dominic situation dad but I'll explain when you get to Aunt Erin's office."

Danny grabbed his car keys "I'll be there in 5 alright, I love you Hannah."

Hannah started to feel nervous "I love you too dad, see you soon."

5 minutes later Danny walked into the office and hugged Hannah, he looks over at his dad "what happened when you guys had your chat?"

Frank watched his son embraced his daughter "Dominic followed us, my detail somehow missed him but Hannah didn't. She ran towards him and tackled him to the floor; you would have been proud Danny."

Danny looked Hannah in the eye "you ran after him, Hannah what were you thinking. Promise me you will never do any of that again."

Hannah nodded "I know dad but he followed me when I was with Grandpa and he got jealous and a tiny bit possessive when he saw me hug Uncle Jamie at school today."

Erin slid the paperwork forward "hence why we are doing this, he won't be able to contact you in any way Hannah or be in the same room for you. I will personally go to your school and give them a copy. I will also be going to Dominic's home and issue it to his parents."

Hannah stopped Danny from signing it straight away "One tiny detail dad, for right now please do not tell mom. She has enough to worry about with everything that happened at the hospital and with you running around the city like your supercop; she doesn't need this adding to her stress."

Danny looked at his daughter and kissed her forehead "We love you Hannah and we want you safe, I do not hide anything from your mother and I will not start now. She needs to know how far this is going because if she finds out from another situation that happens, you and the boys will be without a father because she will kill me."

Hannah sighed and watched him sign the paperwork "can you at least break it to her gently and tell her that none of this was my idea and I was guilt tripped into it."

Danny turned to look at her "I'll make sure to tell her that Hannah."

Erin takes the paperwork "I have a judge friend who will happily sign this right now, I will give all parties including the school a copy and it will be effective in half an hour."

Hannah sat behind Erin's desk in her chair while her Aunt went and got the restraining order signed by a judge, Frank was on his phone getting a new number for Hannah so that Dominic couldn't text her.

Hannah swivelled the chair a little "this was the right choice wasn't it?"

Both men nod in agreement, Danny walked over to her "Yes Hannah you heard what Aunt Erin and Grandpa said, if it got worse none of us would be able to live with ourselves especially if we could have prevented by doing this. I do not wish to see you in a hospital bed after being harmed by this creep and I do not want to think of the other scenario that could happen."

Erin walked back into her office with the signed copies, she handed a copy to Danny "It is all official and legal as of right now Dominic Connors is not allowed any type of contact with Hannah Reagan and is not allowed to be within 6ft of her. I will personally take a copy to the school and Dominic's parents."

Danny looked over at his sister "May I accompany you as police protection never can be too careful."

Frank laughed at his sons' innocent approach "I shall escort Miss. Hannah home and stay at the house until you get home son."

Danny kissed Hannah's forehead "Don't worry, it will all be over soon and I will break the news to mom very gently I promise."

Danny and Erin headed in the direction of the school while Frank and Hannah headed in the direction of Staten Island…

* * *

How will Dominic take the news?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Danny Reagan to the rescue**

Thank you to: EmmaAthena2013, Clancy1018, bbff, jlmayer & accounting professional for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: EmmaAthena2013 & NikkiAlex for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: EmmaAthena2013 & LadyMary86 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 5**

Danny and Erin headed in the direction of the school while Frank and Hannah headed in the direction of Staten Island. Hannah looked out of the window when the SUV stopped and realised that they were now outside the house.

Hannah glanced over her shoulder at Frank "I really don't feel good about this Grandpa."

Frank kissed Hannah's temple "Dominic will get the message soon enough Hannah; I don't think his family will like visiting him in prison for ignoring the restraining order."

Linda opened the door as they started walking up to the front door "hey guys, is everything okay?"

Hannah nodded and walked into the house and swiftly walked up the stairs to her bedroom, Linda shut the door after Frank "what's going on Frank?"

Frank looked at his daughter in law "I think it is best for Danny to explain it to you which he will later when he gets home."

Linda nodded "I'm going to guess that something happened with Dominic while she was with you because I haven't had any phone calls from school."

Frank laughed at being caught out "ahh yes it has something to do with the Dominic situation but it is being handled by a detective of mine. At the moment Linda I would just keep an eye on Hannah, she thinks due to everything that has happened in the last few weeks that she has to be brave for you, Danny and the boys."

Linda nodded and folded her arms "You don't have to tell me anything of what she said to you Frank but I just need to know is Hannah okay?"

Frank placed his hands on Linda's shoulders "She's fine scared and worried but she's fine. She just feels like she has to keep everything inside because once again for you, Danny and the boys."

Linda looked up the stairs "I think I'll have a long talk with Hannah later, it's not her job to keep anything inside. I just don't want this Dominic situation to get worse and for Hannah to feel like she can't tell us."

~ Meanwhile upstairs ~

Hannah was sat on her bed nervously chewing on sleeve; she kept looking down at her phone just waiting for it to flash up with Dominic's number. She heard someone knock on her door "come in."

Linda leant against the doorframe "Hey honey, how was school?"

Hannah shrugged "same old, same old. How are you mom?"

Linda sat down on the edge of Hannah's bed "I'm fine Hannah, what about you? Do you wanna talk about anything?"

Hannah went back to chewing on her sleeve "I just don't want to add any more worry on to you mom."

Linda placed her hands on Hannah's arms "Hannah sweetie, I am your mother it is my job to worry about everything so you don't have to worry about it and can just focus on being a teenager and big sister to Jack and Sean. Do you want to talk to me about anything?"

Hannah nodded and tried to chew on her sleeve but Linda held it in her hand "I'm just worried about how Dominic and this whole situation, how he is acting mom is not how he has acted with the other girls. He followed me and Grandpa to visit Uncle Joe and he got jealous when I hugged Uncle Jamie at school today."

Linda wrapped her arms around Hannah as she started to cry, Linda just holds her daughter "sshhh it's okay Hannah, you just cry mommy has you."

Hannah's crying caught the attention of her brothers; they slowly walk into their sister's bedroom to see their mom hugging her.

Jack looked over at their mom "What's wrong with Hannah mom?"

Linda kissed Hannah's head and looked up at her sons "She has just been brave for too long and needs to let go for a bit."

Sean walked over and rubbed Hannah's back "its okay Hannah, you don't need to be brave all the time for us."

Hannah nodded and wiped her eyes "Yes I do Sean because I'm the oldest."

Jack faintly smiled at his sister "you sound like dad."

Sean nodded in agreement "When they tell stories of their childhood, Aunt Erin, Uncle Joe and Uncle Jamie always say that Dad was the brave one out of them all."

Linda nodded "that is right but it is the parents' job to do all the worrying, it is written in the job description alright. If any of you three have anything worrying you, please know you can always tell me or daddy."

~ Danny & Erin ~

Danny pulled up outside of the school "I just hope this boy gets the message."

Erin put her hand on Danny's arm "he will and if he doesn't he will be arrested for it, don't do anything stupid Danny. Hannah needs to know that you have her back with this."

Danny sighed and they walked towards the school in silence, Erin's office had called ahead to let them know they she was coming and she had business with the principal that she need to urgently talk to her about.

The principal met them at reception "Ms. Reagan, Detective Reagan I'm Helen Samuels, I was told you both had some urgent business to discuss with me, my office is right this way."

Once they got settled in the principals' office, Erin handed over the file so that Helen could read it before they explained what was going on in her school.

Helen placed the file on her desk "I had been hearing rumours about Mr. Connors harassing another female student but I did not realise it was this bad. Detective Reagan I hope that Hannah is alright and I will ask for the Connors to come in tomorrow morning so we can talk about their sons behaviour."

Danny nodded "She's a little shaken up by this whole experience but she'll be okay."

Helen nodded as well "just let Hannah know that my door is always open for her if she ever needs to talk about anything that happens here. Dominic Connors was warned last time this happened with another female student but his parents just chalked it up to boys being boys."

Erin tried not to laugh "I'm sure his parents will be very concerned once they get their copy of the restraining order this evening, it has already been put into effect by the judge that signed it, so tomorrow you and your staff might just have to watch in case Dominic tries to approach Hannah."

Half an hour later Erin and Danny were sat outside the Connors household waiting to tell them all about the restraining order. Erin looked over at her big brother "will you be able to stop yourself from killing the boy?"

Danny looked over at his sister "only if he follows the rules of the restraining order if not then I will not be held responsible for my actions or the actions of Jamison Reagan either."

Erin laughed "you leave Jamie out of it, I'm sure Dominic's parents won't want their reputation tarnished at the fancy country club by having a son who is in prison for harassment and how stupid do you have to be to harass an New York detectives daughter."

They got out of the car and Danny looked at his sister "we are about to find out just how stupid Dominic Connors really is, shall we District Attorney."

Hazel and Ralph Connors could not believe what they were being told; Hazel sat down on the couch just staring at the restraining order in her hands.

Ralph walked to the bottom of the stairs "DOMINIC!"

A few minutes later Dominic walked into the family room "yes dad."

Ralph looked like he actually wanted to hit his son "what have you done boy?"

Hazel hands the restraining order to Dominic "you have been harassing a student at school and believe me I say have been because you will stop right now and follow the rules of the restraining order mister."

Dominic read over the restraining order then looked at Erin and Danny "this must be some kind of mistake or it is a very good fake. I can straighten this all out with Hannah, she's my girlfriend, and she would never do any of this."

Danny wanted to knock the teenager out "I'm afraid this is very real Mr. Connors, and the rules of the restraining order state that you are to stay 6ft away from Hannah Reagan and you are not to contact her in any form and if any of these rules are broken you will be remanded in custody until you can be seen by a judge for sentencing."

Erin looked over at Dominic's parents "we have already made the school aware of this, they are expecting you tomorrow morning to discuss your sons behaviour and to give him a new school schedule so that he is no longer in any of the same classes as Hannah Reagan."

Hazel couldn't even look at her son "of course, Dominic will do whatever the school and the law asks of him, I do hope that Hannah is alright."

Danny looked at Hazel "She'll be fine Mrs. Connors; I just hope your son abides by the rules and doesn't end up in front of a judge."

Danny and Erin leave the Connors household, but before the front door was fully shut they could both hear Ralph and Hazel shouting at Dominic and the Reagan siblings swore they heard the Connors family talk about not needing another screw up in the family by ruining their family name.

* * *

Will Dominic stay away from Hannah?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Danny Reagan to the rescue**

Thank you to: accounting professional, jlmayer, Amanda (OrtonsMistress), Guest, EmmaAthena2013, Guest & lovemesomefrankr for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: worldtraveler1 & kfbowman2000 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: worldtraveler1, readercub410 & kfbowman2000 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **~ Today is my 21** **st** **birthday, so here is my present to you all ~**

 **Chapter 6**

Linda was setting the table ready for dinner when she heard the front door open and lock behind her husband, he was about to call out to her but he followed his nose into the kitchen.

He hugged her "What a day."

Linda smiled "so I heard but it can wait until after dinner Danny maybe when the kids are asleep, I don't want the boys worrying about it and I don't think Hannah can handle reliving it."

Danny nodded and kissed her cheek "I totally agree, how is our little princess?"

Linda smiled "You haven't called her that since she was 9, she finally let it all out earlier. This situation has her really freaked out Danny, I hope whatever you all have planned works because I have no idea what she might do if it doesn't."

Danny titled his head "what does that mean Linda?"

Linda made sure the children were upstairs still then she looked at her husband "that maybe you should hide your lock box until we know Dominic has backed off her, I don't want her taking it into her own hands thinking that the law system has failed her so she has to take things into her own hands. I know Hannah would never do that but you hear about these things Danny, we both come into contact with these types of situations."

Danny nodded "I know she isn't babe but I will hide it just in case. I shall get changed."

Danny walked upstairs and checked in on the boys but as he was about to open his mouth both Jack and Sean pointed towards Hannah's room being he should really check on her rather than them. He nodded and headed towards Hannah's bedroom.

He could hear her talking to someone and just prayed it wasn't Dominic, he gently pushed open her door and saw her on her laptop skyping Nicky.

Nicky smiled "You have to feel better about it Han."

Hannah shook her head "Nope, this whole thing could now blow up even more, the worst part is what if he goes after the boys if that did happen, and I'd break his nose and other body parts."

Nicky and Hannah both laugh, Nicky then nodded "you have company, I'll see you soon, love you Hannah, you too Uncle Danny."

Hannah smiled "bye Nicky, see you Sunday."

Hannah shut her laptop down and faced her dad "hey dad."

Danny sat on her bed and laid out their copy of the restraining order "this will work sweetheart otherwise we wouldn't have done this."

Hannah sat opposite him on her bed "I know dad and I trust you and the system dad but I don't want this to get any more out of hand than it already has. I don't want anyone to get hurt because Dominic got restrained."

Danny held her hands "IF it does happen Hannah then you let me, Uncle Jamie and Grandpa handle him and if he is still alive after meeting us we'll let Aunt Erin have a word with him."

Hannah gently pushed Danny "Dad this isn't a joke, he could go after Sean and Jack. Take this seriously for one second please dad I'm scared dad and you aren't making it easier."

Danny sighed and pulled Hannah into his lap and held her like when she was little "I am taking this matter very seriously, I won't let anything happen to you or the boys Hannah. Now I'm sorry and I love you very much, dinner is ready so lets' go before your mother drags us both down by our ears."

Linda smiled that the dinner conversation was light and happy something that she knew would never happen on a Sunday when the whole family got together but she didn't mind as long as her family was all there she didn't care.

Linda checked on the kids to make sure they were asleep, she kissed the boys goodnight and then went to check on Hannah to make sure she was okay with everything that had happened that day and what might happen tomorrow at school.

Linda shut Hannah's laptop down on her desk and pointed to her bed "Bed missy, you have school tomorrow."

Hannah sighed and was about to climb into her bed when she decided against it and went to her dresser and handed her mom her phone "I don't want it in my room just in case Dominic does try and contact me."

Linda took the phone "Didn't you get a new number from Grandpa."

Hannah nodded "yeah and the only people who have my number are family and Rosalyn but who knows who Dominic knows and how he might get my new number."

Linda puts Hannah's phone in her pocket "I'll go put it downstairs in the kitchen and charge it so you don't have to think about it."

Hannah climbed into her bed and got comfy "Thanks mom, I would like one night where I can actually sleep and don't have to worry about Dominic."

Linda tucked Hannah into bed like she was a little child "now are you comfy? Are you all tucked in?"

Hannah giggled "yes mommy, I'm tucked in and comfy."

Linda kissed Hannah's forehead "I love you Hannah remember that please."

Linda sat down on hers and Danny's bed "Hannah is still scared about everything, maybe tomorrow one of us should pick her up at lunch time."

Danny was hiding his lock box very high up in their closet "I know she is, we'll talk to her before we leave tomorrow and she might decide to face the whole day to show Dominic that nothing has changed."

Linda walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist "just promise me our baby will be alright."

Danny placed his hands over hers "I promise Linda."

The next morning, Linda went to wake Hannah up so that she and Danny could talk to her about maybe coming home at lunch time but when Linda entered Hannah's room her bed was made and empty.

Linda was about to freak out and yell for Danny but she had a hunch and went to check on the boys and found Hannah fast asleep in Sean's bed with him. Sean must have been scared during the night and asked Hannah to sleep with him.

The children woke up and went down for breakfast, Hannah explained to their mom that Sean had been scared about Dominic so she said she would stay with him until he fell asleep and ended up falling asleep with him.

The boys ran back upstairs to get dressed for school, Hannah could sense that her parents wanted to talk to her so she stayed behind.

Linda looked at her daughter "The choice is up to you Hannah but we are going to give you the option to if you wanted to come home at lunch today one of us will come and get you."

Hannah smiled "thanks but I don't want Dominic thinking he's won this fight because he hasn't, I'm going to do a full day at school and I was thinking about hanging out with Rosalyn afterwards, we haven't hung out after school in months."

Linda nodded "just let one of us know when and where you want picking up from, we'd feel better if you didn't come home alone just in case Dominic doesn't care about the restraining order."

The end of school bell rung out, Hannah looked at Rosalyn "today wasn't actually that bad."

Rosalyn nodded "except from lunchtime when Dominic threw killer looks at you for the whole hour, I swear if looks could kill you would have been dead a hundred times over."

Hannah waited outside the school gates with her brothers "Soo, I was wondering if you wanted hang out once my mom collects the boys."

Rosalyn turns Hannah to face her "are you kidding? YES please."

Linda pulled up at the school gates, Hannah waved to them and said goodbye to the boys. She watched her mom drive away before turning to face Rosalyn "lead the way Miss. Moore."

Rosalyn linked her arm with Hannah's "certainly Miss. Reagan."

The two girls walked towards a pizza place and grab a slice each but that was not before Hannah recognised a patrol car parked outside the pizza place "I swear the woman eats everything and anything she can get her hands on."

Hannah scribbled on a piece of paper and placed it under the windshield wipers "let's go."

They started to walk down the street, Hannah turned back to see Jamie and Eddie looking around clearly for her, she waved to them and carried on walking with Rosalyn. The few minutes turned into a few hours, Hannah looked at her watch "I should be heading home."

Rosalyn nodded "let's go to my house and you can wait for your mom or dad there, where you will be safe."

The two of them walked through the park that Rosalyn lived opposite, no one saw the hooded person watching them closely, a woman walked towards them "thank you for the note Miss. Reagan."

Hannah smiled "Hey Eddie, did you enjoy your pizza?"

Eddie smiled at her partners niece "yes I did, where you heading off to now? I'm surprised you aren't with your dad or mom."

Rosalyn smiled at the young off duty officer "Hannah was just gonna walk me home then call them from my house."

Eddie nodded "I am heading to Staten Island, I can give you a ride home if you would like."

Rosalyn nudged Hannah "that might be better, you never know if your dad is working on a case or if your mom has been called into work. Ring me when you get home alright, I am not being interrogated by your dad, uncle or Grandfather."

Hannah hugged her friend "Of course, I'll see you tomorrow."

Hannah and Eddie watched Rosalyn jog across the park and towards the apartment building that she lived in, Hannah got a text saying from Rosalyn saying that she was safe and house in the apartment.

Eddie put her arm around Hannah's shoulders "c'mon Miss. Reagan let's get you home."

Neither Eddie nor Hannah saw the hooded man slowly follow behind them towards Eddie's car…

* * *

Who is following Eddie & Hannah?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Danny Reagan to the rescue**

Thank you to: lizziecats, jlmayer, Guest, accounting professional & EmmaAthena2013 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: lizziecats & raerae. lawrence for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: lizziecats, nosyrosey, Angi Marie, raerae. lawrence & Yanoushka for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 7**

Hannah and Eddie watched Rosalyn jog across the park and towards the apartment building that she lived in, Hannah got a text saying from Rosalyn saying that she was safe and house in the apartment.

Eddie put her arm around Hannah's shoulders "c'mon Miss. Reagan let's get you home."

Neither Eddie nor Hannah saw the hooded man slowly follow behind them towards Eddie's car. The ladies didn't see him taking photographs of them either and Eddie just drove off in the direction of Staten Island.

Hannah looked over at her blond haired lady "I don't know what Uncle Jamie complains about your driving."

Eddie laughed "I drive extra fast in the patrol car than I do in my car, especially when we have the blue lights going and besides I've driven the patrol car with Jamie in I think twice maybe three times but other than that I ride shotgun."

Hannah giggled "does he drive really slowly?"

Eddie nodded her head and laughed again "Yes he drives like a grandma I bet even Henry didn't drive as slow as Jamie does."

Hannah and Eddie both looked at each other "it's not like he's going to get speeding ticket."

Eddie smiled "he talks about you all a lot; I can tell that he loves and cares about you guys very much and I like that because I now come from a broken home so I like it when a guy is proud of his family."

Hannah enjoyed watching the sun set in front of them "he talks about you all a lot too Eddie, I think he enjoys the friendship you have given him as well as being his partner, it's not easy being a cop and having the last name Reagan."

Eddie faintly smiled "I don't care what my partner's last name is as long as he has my back that is all that matters to me."

Eddie was about to head on to the Verrazano Bridge, she noticed that Hannah kept looking at her phone she guessed that she was waiting for Dominic to get his crafty fingers on her new cell number.

Eddie sighed "I know I am not family Hannah but is there anything you want to get off your chest that you know you could never say in front of your family because if you want to rant I will happily just listen."

Hannah bit her lip "promise you won't tell Uncle Jamie."

Eddie nodded "I promise unless it is against the law then I have to tell him."

Hannah nodded " I didn't want any of this, I never asked for Dominic to become obsessive, I didn't ask for a restraining order against him which has clearly made him mad because if looks could kill I'd be dead 100 times today from the looks that Dominic was giving me. I just keep expecting him to somehow get my phone number and start harassing me, I feel like I am in a very vivid nightmare and I just can't wake up from it. I'm also scared he might go after Jack and Sean because he can no longer come near me or contact me. If anything happened to them I would not be able to live with myself."

They had stopped at a red light; Eddie reached over and squeezed Hannah's hand to show comfort because she knew that the teenager was not done ranting.

Hannah took a deep breath "then everything with my mom, I just saw our lives together flash in front of my eyes and it scared the hell out of me Eddie, my dad just brushes off as he is used to it but he is because he is a cop and being shot at comes with the job title but my mom is a nurse, she is meant to help people with gunshot wounds not be getting them. At first she was acting as if she was going to break any second so dad was treating her as if she was a china doll but all my mom wanted to do was talk about it and figure out how to change her life for the better as she too realised how close she came to dying. I didn't want to bring it up again after my mom got better physically and emotionally because I didn't want her to go back to the dark place that she was at where she would argue with my dad about him going to work in the mornings."

Eddie pulled into the Reagan street and parked the car "I can understand that Hannah, when my dad was arrested. I kept it all inside not wanting my mom to get upset all over again and we were being harassed by the people who my father had stolen from, so she was trying to deal with that and she was just about holding on herself so I kept quiet and because of that I made some choices that I am not very proud of and I would hate to ever find out that you did the same. Like I said Hannah I may not be family but if you want someone to talk to and don't think Rosalyn would understand, I am only a phone call away."

Hannah leant over and hugged her "Thank you so much Eddie, I feel a lot better."

Hannah got out of the car and sent a text to Rosalyn to say she had arrived home, Eddie drove off after Linda waved to her to show that Hannah was safe.

Linda looked at her daughter "something about you is different."

Hannah wrapped her arms around her mom "I love you so much mom and I am thankful that I have you around each and every day that we get together."

Linda watched as Hannah said and did the exact same thing to Danny who was only happy to accept the hug and the nice words. Linda smiled "what happened this evening sweetie?"

Hannah shrugged "I hung out with Rosalyn which was amazing by the way and then Janko gave me a lift home and she just let me get everything off my chest and I know that you might all be angry because she isn't family but maybe because she isn't family it made it easier for me to talk to her."

Linda smiled "whatever makes you feel better Hannah, you seem like you are back to your old self almost."

Hannah flopped down on the couch "That will happen when Dominic Connors finally gives up and from the dirty looks he was giving me today, he isn't giving up anytime soon."

 **~ Meanwhile across the city ~**

A man was printing out photographs he had taken a few hours ago, he pinned them to the wall and ran his finger down the blond lady's cheek. He knew he had to make a plan to have her; there was something he saw in her that made her special to him.

The door opened and a younger man entered the room, he looked at his cousins' latest photographs of potential next victim, when he spots his own next victim on the wall.

The younger man pointed to the photograph "when did you take this?"

The older man looked up "a few hours ago, why?"

The younger man smiled "I want her; you have to help me Thomas besides it will work in your favour because her father is the detective you are playing cat and mouse with."

Thomas Wilder looked up at his cousin "You want the girl and you are telling me that she is related to Detective Reagan. Dominic my dear cousin you have yourself a deal but I get blondie there is something about her."

* * *

Will Thomas make the deal come true for them both?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Danny Reagan to the rescue**

Thank you to: accounting professional, BLBLF, EmmaAthena2013 & jlmayer for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to pokiemon1 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

 **Chapter 8**

Thomas had been getting greedy and had been snapping photographs of other pretty young ladies to add to his collection and put into order of when he would take them, but at the moment Officer Edit Janko was still at the top of his list.

Thomas Wilder wasn't a very smart man because he was caught taking photographs of female officers/detectives, Danny and Maria went to his motel room and they couldn't believe all the photographs that they saw.

Danny sighed "it seems to have a collection; any one of these young ladies could be next?"

Maria found his 'shrine' to Eddie "Erm Reagan, I have a pretty good idea who his next target might be if he gets out."

Danny walked into the room "we know he'll be out in a few hours Baez."

Maria looked at him "then we have to warn Janko, because this shrine makes it damn clear that she is his next intended target."

Danny grabbed his phone to call Jamie to warn him, he then saw a photograph of Thomas with his arm around Dominic's shoulders "THEY'RE RELATED."

Maria looked at the picture "is that Dominic? Reagan if they are related then Thomas could go after Hannah for Dominic."

Danny looked at his phone's contacts he had no idea who to call first, Hannah's school or Jamie to warn him about Thomas and his obsession with Janko. Maria got her phone out "I will call Jamie you call Hannah's school and we'll get a squad over to pick her up."

Maria got off the phone with Jamie warning him to be extra vigilant and to keep an eye on Eddie; she then rang 1PP to warn Abigail that Thomas Wilder was related to Dominic Connors and that his next targets could be Eddie and Hannah.

Hannah was enjoying her lunch when she saw her phone light up with caller ID Dad, she looked at Rosalyn who was looking around for Dominic and also kept an eye on her friend.

Hannah took a deep breath in before she pressed accept "Hey Dad, is everything okay?"

Rosalyn saw her dad and the commissioners' protection detail pull up outside the school gates and Frank get out of the SUV. Rosalyn nudged Hannah and pointed to Frank who was walking into the school.

Danny sighed "hey sweetie, listen something has come up at work a case that I have been working on it turns out that Dominic might be related to the person I am going after."

Hannah looked at the principal looking around clearly looking for someone and she knew straight away that she was looking for her "Don't worry dad, you do what you have to do to get Dominic's family member and find out if they are working together because they probably are."

Hannah threw her lunch and books into her bag "Hey dad, I have to go no I am perfectly safe but Grandpa is here and the principal is calling me over to her."

Danny gave Maria thumbs up "be safe Hannah, love you."

Hannah walked over to the principal "I love you to dad."

Rosalyn walked with Hannah to the principal "don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Hannah laughed and watched at her best friend quickly hugged her dad who was standing guard over Frank and headed towards her locker, only to have Rosalyn scream.

Hannah took off towards their lockers followed by the adults; Hannah hugged Rosalyn who was now on floor holding her head "what happened?"

Rosalyn looked up at Hannah "He hit me with a metal pipe."

Garett bent down to his daughters level "who hit you?"

Rosalyn sighed "Dominic Connors, he thought I was Hannah and hit me."

Frank was already staring Hannah down making sure that she knew not to run after Dominic and take matters into her own hands. The school nurse checked Rosalyn over and said she was alright but to take her to the hospital to get a second opinion would be the best idea.

Rosalyn was given an okay by a doctor and the girls went back to 1PP as Frank still had some work to do and Hannah had already told him she didn't want to ruin his work load by having a nut job after her.

Rosalyn and Hannah had taken a small back corner of Frank's big office; Frank had sent a quick message to Danny telling him that Hannah was safe in his office; he also rang the 12th to see if Janko was alright.

Hannah looked over at her friend "Rosalyn I am so so sorry Dominic did that."

Rosalyn smiled "Hannah I'm fine and besides who knows what else he would have done if it had of been you and not me. I already told you once I am not going to be dragged into the principal's office or an interrogation room so that your dad can question me about your relationship or lack of with Dominic Connors."

Hannah sighed "okay I get it, I wonder where he got the pipe from?"

Rosalyn shrugged her shoulders "he's getting more aggressive Hannah, you really need to be more careful about walking around places even school isn't safe anymore."

Hannah glanced over at Frank who was busy working "Nowhere is safe for me Rosalyn, Dominic's family has connections anywhere."

Rosalyn nodded "true but you know that you are safe here right."

Hannah shrugged her shoulders "I don't know Rosalyn, he might have friends here."

Rosalyn felt like grabbing Hannah and shaking her by the shoulders "So do you Hannah and the only way that something would ever happen to you while you are in the building is if Dominic's father was the mayor and last time I checked he's not. So Dominic's dad can have millions of friends here inside 1PP but with your Grandfather as high up as any police officer can get, you are perfectly safe."

Hannah sighed "alright alright, I get it no need to strangle me. I know that is what you are thinking."

Rosalyn smirked "nope but close enough"

Hannah saw her phone light up, she read the text message "I'll be right back."

Hannah got up from the desk that Rosalyn and her had been using, her movement had caused Frank to look up from his desk, he raised his eyebrow at his youngest granddaughter "and where do you think you are going Miss. Reagan?"

Hannah looked over at her Grandfather "down to the front desk commissioner, I have a source that tells me that Detective Reagan has entered the building."

Frank nodded "see that maybe you however are not permitted to leave this office so I suggest that you take a seat, is that clear?"

Frank didn't mean to be harsh on his granddaughter but he didn't want to risk her getting hurt on his watch knowing that he would never forgive himself and neither would Danny.

Hannah nodded "10-4."

Hannah sat back down and went back to her work, a knock on the door made them all aware that Baker was about to bring someone into the office or remind Frank that he had a meeting.

Abigail walked into the office "Detective Reagan to see you sir."

Frank nodded "thank you Baker."

Danny walked into the office and hadn't spotted Hannah and Rosalyn at the back of the big office "how is she?"

Frank smiled at his oldest son "Danny calm down, Hannah is perfectly fine."

Hannah walked over to them "hey dad."

Danny turned around and hugged his daughter "I'm glad you're okay sweetie."

Hannah hugged him back "me too dad, however I almost wasn't Rosalyn got hit by Dominic using as metal pipe because he thought she was me."

Danny kissed the top of her head "we'll get him don't worry, his cousin is the guy I've been going after for a few weeks now and his next target is going to be Officer Janko, so we'll catch them both."

~ Jamie & Eddie ~

Eddie looked over at her partner "I'm fine Reagan, we've been on patrol for hours now and we haven't had a run it in yet with Wilder."

Jamie sighed "I know Janko but the sarge wants us back at the precinct and that is where I am going to take us."

The partners walked into the 12th precinct and had their sergeant pounce on them the second they had walked in.

Renzulli saw them "Reagan, Janko my office now."

Renzulli waited for Eddie to shut the door before he started explaining himself and the plans of the detective in charge of the case which was Danny.

Renzulli sat down behind his desk "sit, this is a friendly meeting neither one of you is in trouble. The lead detective on the Thomas Wilder case has asked me to ask you both in here to see if Wilder has approached you or have you noticed him around your apartment or the patrol car."

Eddie and Jamie had a look at the photograph of Thomas Wilder, they both said that they hadn't seen him around and Renzulli was happy enough with their answers especially when Eddie said that she hadn't seen him around her apartment.

Renzulli sighed "I do have some bad news, the lead detective on the case has suggested that you Janko are likely to be the next target of Wilders as he had some kind of shrine in his motel room of your photographs that he had taken himself and due to his methods, I agree with the detective when he suggested that you stay with someone until he is caught."

Eddie looked from Jamie to Anthony "okay I understand that however I have no one I can stay with and nor would I want to put them in any danger if this nutjob did somehow find out where I lived."

Renzulli nodded "okay well you give me no choice than to put you under police protection and modified assignment until Wilder is caught."

Jamie sat forward on the chair "Janko can stay with me Sarge, I live away from her apartment building and she'll have an officer with her instead of sitting in a patrol car outside in case Wilder did somehow get into the building."

Eddie looked at her partner "Jamie I couldn't ask you to do that."

Jamie smiled "you didn't ask and I am offering, you were there for me when I was being targeted, now it is my turn to return the favour."

Renzulli nodded "good, I know pronounce you partners and apartment mates. I will let the lead detective know."

Jamie left the office but Eddie stayed behind "is the lead detective on this case the oldest?"

Renzulli nodded, Eddie thanked him and promised to stay safe and left the office and walked passed Jamie who was a bit confused.

Jamie grabbed her arm "hey, what's going on Eddie?"

Eddie looked at him "I'm going to go talk to the lead detective because he has set us up Jamie."

Jamie got worried then he guessed who the lead detective was "look he can be bit protective sometimes but he knows the damage that Wilder can cause to the girls that he takes Eddie, if Danny has a tiny chance of stopping that from happening then he is going to take it. Perhaps you can mention it on Sunday when we have dinner with him."

Eddie's mouth fell open when her partner brought up the infamous Reagan Sunday family dinner and Jamie was assuming that as he was protecting her she would have to go where he went and he always attended Sunday family dinner as it knew those dinners used to mean a lot to his mother and still meant a lot to his father.

* * *

Will Eddie and Hannah be safe?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Danny Reagan to the rescue**

Thank you to: jlmayer, Guest, EmmaAthena2013 & accounting professional for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: Sarahmarieet1995 for adding this story to your favourite's list and your following list :)

 **Chapter 9**

Eddie's mouth dropped when Jamie mentioned the famous Sunday dinner "Harvard lawyer cop said what now."

Jamie laughed at her reaction "You heard me rich kid, you can argue your case with Danny on Sunday at dinner. I haven't missed one yet since I got my badge and that is not going to start now."

Eddie shrugged "so you go and I'll hang out at your apartment."

Jamie laughed again "oh no not happening, you are gonna stay in my sight until we find Thomas Wilder even if that means I have to handcuff you to myself then I will."

Eddie put her hand on Jamie's arm "you wouldn't really do that would you."

Jamie smiled "try me Janko and find out."

The partners got changed into their street clothes they were going to quickly stop at Eddie's so she could pack a few things before heading off to Jamie's apartment.

Eddie looked at him "Have you called Hannah to see how she is?"

Jamie nodded "I was texting her back at the precinct, she's shaken up about everything and told me that Dominic attacked her friend Rosalyn with a metal pipe because he thought she was Hannah. She's currently at 1PP under the watchful eye of her loving and very overprotective Grandfather."

Eddie quickly packed a bag "I'm glad that she's okay I think that is everything I shall need."

Before Eddie locked her door she looked at her partner "it's not too late to back out Reagan I don't mind."

Jamie took her keys from her and locked the door himself, he then handed her back her keys "I made a promise to the Sarge to keep you safe until Wilder is found and that is what I am going to do."

Eddie and Jamie made the trip towards Jamie's apartment, Eddie had her head against the window "I don't know why I couldn't just stay at mine and have TARU set up my apartment like they did yours."

Jamie glanced over at her "because from what Danny has said Wilder stalks his prey so if he saw you going into your apartment he would find a way to also get into your apartment, a panic button is no good Eddie if he has already drugged you and taken you out via the fire escape."

Eddie held her hands up "alright alright I get it, put me in a stash house."

Jamie entered his apartment first to check that it was safe then he motioned for Eddie to come in, she just rolled her eyes "aren't you being a little too weird?"

Jamie looked at his partner "the word you are looking for Eddie is careful and no I'm not, I've already lost one partner I sure hell ain't going to lose another one."

Eddie got settled in Jamie's spare bedroom, she looked at her phone and saw she had a few text messages from Renzulli reminding her to stay close to Jamie and to do whatever he said.

Eddie saw that she had an incoming call from 1PP "Janko, hi Detective Baker, yes I am somewhere safe, No I am not at my apartment nor am I at a safe house. Do you really need my location because I never asked for police protection, no Detective I am perfectly fine and yes I'm sure the PC is very worried about one of his officers, bye Baker."

Eddie sighed "No I do not want police protection before you say anything Jamie or ring anyone. What I would love to actually do is go back to my apartment and IF Wilder was stupid enough to appear then I would take him out."

Eddie saw her phone light up "you can answer it, it's the PC." She threw her phone at Jamie.

Jamie sighed "Officer Reagan, yes sir I am with Officer Janko, no sir she refused police protection and just about allowed me to watch her back, no sir she is currently at my apartment. Yes dad she will be coming with me on Sunday you might want to warn the others especially Danny."

Eddie sighed "I already told you Jamie no."

Jamie looked at his partner "I already told you Eddie that I'm going so that means so are you and if I have to handcuff you to myself I will. See you Sunday dad."

Jamie handed Eddie her phone back "why don't you just for once follow the rules Janko."

Eddie could tell that Jamie was upset by everything that was going on because Eddie wasn't the only person in Jamie's life who was being affected by what was going on it was also affecting Hannah and Danny.

 **~ Staten Island ~**

Hannah and her brothers were sitting on the stairs watching their father run around the house like a headless chicken and their mother trying to calm him down to find out what was going on.

Linda managed to grab a hold of her husbands' arm "Danny stop and breathe."

Danny sighed and looked at his wife then over at his scared and confused children "everything is fine just a precaution measure."

Linda looked at him "A patrol car sitting outside our house."

Hannah understood what was going on "Dominic turned violent today mom."

Linda looked at her daughter "what? Are you alright?"

Hannah nodded "I'm fine mom; he thought Rosalyn was me and hit her with a metal pipe at lunch time."

Jack looked up at his sister "is Rosalyn okay?"

Hannah smiled "yeah she got checked over by the school nurse and a doctor; we spent the afternoon on the 14th floor."

Danny looked over at his children "you'll be safe so don't worry."

Sean looked at his dad "but is it safe for Hannah to be here?"

Hannah looked at her youngest brother "you want me to leave Sean because I can if that is what you want."

Linda shook her head "You kids are going to be just fine and safe here, Hannah shouldn't have to leave her own home just because of Dominic because that means that he will win and we all want Hannah to feel safe don't we."

Jack and Sean both nodded and what their mother had just said, it was true they did want their sister to feel safe and to be safe.

Hannah looked at her brothers "Think about it this way boys, IF for some reason Dominic did somehow get pass the patrol car outside and managed to get into the house he'll be breaking the restraining order I have against so he'll be arrested on the spot for that and no one will be hurt."

Sean nodded "I like that idea better than him hurting you Hannah."

Hannah smiled "me too Sean but if anyone is going to get hurt its Dominic and his cousin."

Danny looked at his phone "I have to go back to work and hopefully find some leads on Wilder or Dominic."

Linda looked at him "I have to take the boys to soccer practise; you'll have to come with us Hannah."

Hannah sighed "I have loads of homework to do, can't I just stay here."

Linda looked at Danny for his support, she wanted Hannah to come with her and the boys so that she herself knew that Hannah was safe but her and Danny were always preaching to the children that school work came first and Hannah got good grades.

Danny sighed "maybe it would be better if you went with your mom and brothers, just in case something does happen."

Hannah nodded "let me go see if there is any I can do in the car."

Danny and Linda were both happy that nothing happened Friday night or at all on Saturday but today was now Sunday and the family had been warned that Jamie was dragging Eddie along to family dinner.

* * *

Will Thomas and Dominic ruin family dinner?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Danny Reagan to the rescue**

Thank you to: accounting professional, jlmayer, EmmaAthena2013 & Amanda for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: kolenashipper4ever45 for adding this story to your favourite's list and to your following list :)

 **Chapter 10**

Everyone arrived at the Reagan house for their usual family dinner, everyone had been warned that Eddie would be joining them and Frank explained why and they all understood why.

Jamie pulled up outside of the house "you okay?"

Eddie looked at him "yeah why wouldn't I be."

Jamie showed Eddie round the back of the house "it will be easier for you than going through the front of the house and having everyone pounce on you."

Eddie nodded "your house Jamie, your rules."

They walk into the kitchen; Erin looked up and saw them "Hey guys, sneaking in the back Jamie."

Jamie nervously smiled "yeah our family can be a bit intense."

Eddie bit her lip "we didn't sleep well last night due to everything and Jamie ran out of coffee."

Erin nodded "I shall make up a pot."

Eddie smiled "my new favourite Reagan."

Jamie held up his hands and went to join the others; he explained to them that Eddie was in the kitchen and not to approach her until she had had her coffee.

Eddie huffed at his statement "I heard that Reagan!"

Erin hands Eddie a cup "here you go, are you okay?"

Eddie rubbed her arm "yeah, I only grabbed a few things when I left my apartment and one of the things that I need I left behind."

Erin pointed at her arm "you hurt your arm."

Eddie rolled her sleeve up "just a scar, I have some cream that stops it from itching sometimes."

Linda had walked into the kitchen and noticed Eddie's arm "that's from a burn, when did you get burnt Eddie?"

Eddie covered it back up "When the patrol car I was in was set on fire along with my partner."

Jamie had time his entrance perfectly "you were hurt?"

Eddie looked at him "Do you always have to listen to other people's conversations Jamie?"

Jamie put his hands on his hips "you were hurt Eddie?"

Eddie rolled her eyes "Yes okay, while I was dragging you to safety."

Jamie sighed "why didn't you say anything Eddie?"

Eddie took a sip of her coffee "I'm fine Jamie; I noticed when I got home and it was late and I just wanted to help find the person who was trying to kill my partner. You have to realise Jamie in our work world you are more important than I am."

Jamie couldn't believe what he was hearing, Erin and Linda decided to leave them to it and Linda made sure that the door was shut so that Jamie and Eddie could have privacy.

Jamie sat down opposite her "you are just as important as I am Eddie, where is this coming from?"

Eddie rolled her eyes "You don't get it to do you Jamie, your family cannot afford to lose another member and you are my partner so it is my job to make sure you get home to them; I am going to try my hardest to make sure that happens Jamie."

Jamie nodded "I'm just another cop Eddie just like everyone else."

Eddie faintly smiled "I know that but this cop family can't afford to lose another cop member and the 12th can't afford to lose another great cop, you got that partner."

Jamie smiled at her "Same here Janko, you're a great cop and it my job as your partner to make sure you get home to your take out containers in one piece."

Eddie started to laugh and she hit him "shut up."

The two of them walked into the dining room where the other Reagan family members were waiting to either pull the partners off of each other or to happily greet Eddie to their family Sunday dinner.

Erin smiled at them "are you guys waving the white flag?"

Jamie nodded "for now, we have decided to play nice until Danny catches Wilder."

Danny nodded "yes I will catch him, he'll slip up eventually they always do."

Nicki was helping Hannah set the table when she scanned the street and she saw someone standing across the street, Hannah came up behind her "move Nicki."

Nicki looked over her shoulder at her cousin "Whose that?"

Hannah put the plates down on the table and looked out of the window "erm that's *whispers* Dominic."

Hannah tried to get to the front door but Nicki grabbed her wrist "Hannah don't, he is 6ft away and if you go over to him YOU'LL break the restraining order."

Hannah just stared at her cousin "but Nicki he is just standing outside Grandpa's house, this house is meant to be a safe place for us to come if we can't go home, you know the rules."

Nicki turned Hannah around and made her look at their busy family members "Hannah there are five people in this house with a gun including Pops and Eddie, I'm pretty sure we are perfectly safe INSIDE the house."

Jack saw them "what's going on?"

Nicki looked at her cousin "Dominic's across the street."

Jack turned around before anyone could stop him "DAD!"

Hannah put her hand on her forehead "Jack don't, he's across the street and there is no way he can get in this house in one piece."

Danny looked at his kids and niece "what's going on kiddos?"

Jack sighed "sorry Han, Nicki and Hannah saw Dominic standing across the street."

Danny looked over at his daughter and niece "oh really? And when were you two going to mention that to us?"

Hannah sighed "Never, come on dad we are all perfectly safe inside and Dominic knows that, he may be stupid but he's not brain dead."

Jamie walked over to them "whose not brain dead?"

Danny looked over at his baby brother "Dominic's standing across the street."

Jamie looked around to make sure Eddie wasn't in the room "don't let Eddie hear you; she'll go after him and demand he gives up his cousins whereabouts."

Sean was in the kitchen "too late Uncle Jamie." As they heard the back door slam shut.

Jamie and Danny both ran out of the front door to stop Eddie from harming the teenager or getting hurt herself because if Dominic was across from the house they had no idea if Thomas Wilder was around too.

Jamie managed to grab Eddie around her waist "Eddie no, get back in the house."

Eddie looked at Jamie "are you serious? The guy who is harassing your niece is only a few feet away and you are more concerned about my safety."

Jamie struggled with her "No I am worried that my partner is going to get herself hurt or lose her badge, now get back inside the house."

Jamie managed to calm Eddie down and get her back into the house with a little help from Danny who kept his eye on Dominic and who had hand on his holster to show Dominic he wasn't afraid of using it to defend his family especially his little girl.

Henry looked at Frank "It looks like Jamie's got a good person watching his back."

Frank nodded "Eddie Janko is a good cop Pop and she is a good partner to Jamie."

Jamie looked at Eddie "do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"

Eddie just looked at him "You do realise that I am a New York City Police Officer and a stupid teenager doesn't scare me and neither does his sick in the head cousin. Jamie we had a chance to figure out where Dominic Wilder could be hiding isn't that what you want."

Jamie shook his head "You have no idea where Wilder is Eddie, he could have been hiding in a bush out there ready to take one of you or harm you both just because he can."

Erin stepped in between them "Everyone is safe and fine let's remember that so we can all sit down and enjoy dinner."

Eddie nodded "your right Erin, I'm sorry."

Erin smiled "its fine, it happens a lot in this house hold but you have to hug and make up, house rules."

Jamie opened his arms "C'mon partner."

Eddie hugged him back "thanks for having my back Jamie but try to remember I'm a cop just like you."

Jamie nodded "I know but I already lost one partner and I don't want to lose another one, I kinda like having you around Janko."

The Reagan family and guest sat down to enjoy their Sunday dinner, everyone was talking about their week, Jamie was trying to explain something to Nicki and the boys but Eddie kept butting in as he was explaining it wrong and missing out key details.

Henry looked over the rim of his drinking glass at Frank and winked at him, the whole family could tell that there was something deeper between Eddie and Jamie but they would let them deal with it when they themselves realised it.

Jack looked up at his sister "I'm sorry Hannah."

Hannah faintly smiled "it's okay Jack, just a shame he wasn't any closer to the house because then he could have been arrested and I would have been free from him."

Danny put his arm around Hannah's shoulders "I know sweetie and we'll get him plus his creepy cousin but we have to do this safely so that no one gets hurt in the process."

Jamie nodded "Exactly."

Hannah looked at her Uncle "But Dominic is turning violent, what happens if his next time swinging the metal pipe doesn't hit Rosalyn but hits someone else and if he does I won't be held responsible for my actions because I am tired of playing the victim."

Erin looked worryingly over at her niece "what does that mean Hannah?"

Hannah sighed "I'm tired of playing the victim; I just want this game of cat and mouse to end."

Linda looked down at her daughter "and it will honey you just have to let your father do his job."

Nicki looked at her cousin "I know some pre-law students if you want a defence lawyer."

Hannah smirked "Oh trust me I already have a lawyer on speed dial."

* * *

What is Hannah planning on doing?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Danny Reagan to the rescue**

Thank you to: Amanda, accounting professional, EmmaAthena2013 & jlmayer for your reviews, I loved them :)

 **Chapter 11**

Hannah sighed "I'm tired of playing the victim; I just want this game of cat and mouse to end."

Linda looked down at her daughter "and it will honey you just have to let your father do his job."

Nicki looked at her cousin "I know some pre-law students if you want a defence lawyer."

Hannah smirked "Oh trust me I already have a lawyer on speed dial."

The family just looked very confused at Hannah, Henry looked at his youngest great-granddaughter "Hannah you are sixteen years old, why would you need to have a lawyer on speed dial?"

Hannah looked around at her family and Eddie "I already have half of the NYPD on my speed dial Pop's and I have a lawyer."

No one got where Hannah was going with the lawyer on speed dial until it hit Eddie about what Hannah meant, Eddie looked at Hannah "I know what you mean Hannah, I too have a lawyer on speed dial because you never know when you might need a lawyer and half of the 12th precinct on speed dial as well."

Hannah nodded "besides my lawyer is a great one."

Eddie nodded "I know however if you did need to use a lawyer I would suggest getting a new one because the one you are on about I know him and I have seen him in the city and I'm afraid he's a little mad in the head."

Hannah knew where this was all going, she tried to hold in her laughter "mad in the head, what do you mean by that Eddie?"

Eddie also had to contain her laughter "he walks around the city dressed up as a cop."

Eddie and Hannah burst out laughing; the family join in after realising what the two females were going on about. Jamie himself laughs at the joke that was made at his expense and just shook his head while laughing.

The doorbell rang, Erin got up and answered it "Garett, hi come on in. Dad it's for you."

Garett smiled at the Reagan family "actually I'm not here to see you Frank; I came here to see Danny, Linda and Hannah."

Hannah saw Rosalyn had come with Garett "what's going on Rosalyn?"

Rosalyn sighed "I had no idea he was spying on me Hannah and I tried to stop him but he saw everything."

Frank sighed "why don't you both just tell us all what is going on? We are all family here and know what is going on with Hannah and Dominic."

Garett nodded "if you say so, Rosalyn why don't you explain why it is we are here."

Rosalyn bit her lip "I was looking through my emails and realised Hannah hadn't signed out last time she used my laptop and saw she had a new email from an unknown address, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't Dominic but when I opened it. A link automatically opened up to a website www i heart hannah .com, I guess Dominic made a website dedicated to you Hannah and in theory he hasn't broken the restraining order because I couldn't find out who sent the email but it probably was Dominic and the website is public so anyone could have made it for him."

Hannah grabbed Rosalyn's hand and took her into the kitchen "Show me."

Rosalyn opened her up laptop and showed Hannah "Are you okay?"

Hannah sat down and scrolled through the website "this is so messed up Rose, do you really think this was Dominic?"

Rosalyn hugged her friend "I traced the IP address to a computer at school, anyone could have access to those computers Hannah. You really shouldn't read the messages the 'person' left."

Hannah scrolled down to the message part of the website "To whoever is reading it hopefully it is my dearest Hannah. No one can keep us apart not a piece of paper or a large amount of NYPD officers can keep me away from you. One day she will realise that we are meant to be together and when that day comes I will be waiting with loving and opens arms for her. We will be together if not in this life then the next life for sure."

Hannah let the tears roll down her cheeks and was having trouble breathing "i is that a de death thre threat?"

Rosalyn nodded and could tell that Hannah needed her mom and went to the sun room where the adults were discussing what to do "Mrs. Reagan Hannah needs you."

Linda went into the kitchen and saw the state of her daughter and wrapped her arms around her "sshhh it's okay sweetie."

Danny looked at Rosalyn "what happened?"

Rosalyn sighed "the quick version the person left a message on the site and it says they'll be together if not in this life then in the next life for sure."

Danny punched the wall then got taken outside by Jamie who knew that he needed to calm down before he went near Hannah or said something that could be used in court against him.

Jamie blocked the kitchen door "I'm not letting you back in there Danny until you calm down, Hannah needs you now more than ever but you being fired up like you are is not going to help her."

Danny looked at his baby brother like he wanted to hit him "move Jamie."

Jamie shook his head "No, we all want this guy but we have to do this the right way because one wrong move Danny could mean that he doesn't get punished for what he has done wrong."

Danny ran his hand over his head "He's been restrained Jamie and he is still causing my baby girl hurt."

Jamie nodded "I know he is Danny and believe me we all want Dominic Connors to pay for the hurt he has caused Hannah but we have to do it the right way so that when he goes to court he gets time and doesn't end up walking like a free man."

Danny nodded and took a few deep breaths "I know Jamie I know."

Jamie put his hand on Danny's shoulder "Go in there and act like a father not like a detective, Hannah wants to know that her family are here for her not a bunch of NYPD officers."

Danny and Jamie walked back into the house, Hannah was now sitting on Linda's lap clinging on to her mother, Danny walked over to his wife and daughter he put his arms around them both of them while whispering promises to Hannah that he would find Dominic.

Hannah just nodded to whatever he said as she just snuggled into her mother's embrace, she felt like a little child again terrified and frightened of the monster under her bed but this time the monster was real and he walked the school halls alongside her and sat in the same classes as her.

Nicki and the boys were sitting on the stairs and they had heard what was going on, the boys felt bad for their sister and wanted to help her. Nicki felt the same way but they knew that their family would take care of Dominic the legal way.

Frank looked at his granddaughter who normally would be waving this whole thing off just like her father but the young lady he saw cuddled up in her mother's arms afraid of what was outside made him very angry. He was going to make sure that Dominic realised finally that he was dealing with the wrong family, he had already sent orders with Garett to pass on to Abigail.

Eddie was in the sun room with Henry, the blond female was on the phone talking to someone and was making plans but Henry was only hearing every other word, he guess it had something to do with what was going on with Hannah and Dominic.

Eddie smiled "I'll meet you outside and you might want to bring a pillow."

Eddie grabbed her purse "Tell Jamie that I'll see him at work, he is needed here with you all and can you tell Hannah that I am only a phone call away if she wants to talk to someone who isn't related to her."

Henry nodded "of course I will and whatever you are up to Eddie, be careful and good luck."

Eddie smiled at the former commissioner "I have no idea what you are talking about Henry but thank you."

Henry watched her from the window, he saw Eddie walk down the garden path, and he also noticed that Eddie had her badge on show around her neck and he saw her climb into a car with someone, they drove off in the same direction as the Connors residents.

* * *

What is Eddie up to?

Will Hannah be safe?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Danny Reagan to the rescue**

Thank you to: Amanda, accounting professional, Guest, EmmaAthena2013 & jlmayer for your reviews, I loved them :)

 **Chapter 12**

Hannah watched her family members run around like headless chickens trying to come up with a plan that would protect Hannah from Dominic because they were all concerned about the website and the message that they had now all read.

Linda was making sure that Sean and Jack were doing their homework as they hadn't done it the day before like Hannah, Hannah however was now sitting in the sunroom cuddled up to her father but holding on to her Uncle's hand as she didn't want either one of them to do anything stupid that could cost them their badges.

Hannah wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying around her until she heard that her father mentioned keeping her off school and somewhere safe. She looked up at her dad "You can't keep me locked in a tower dad."

Danny kissed the top of her head "I'm sure I can find one for you Hannah."

Frank looked at his granddaughter "Don't worry Hannah; I would not let your father do that to you."

Hannah smiled "thanks Grandpa."

Henry smirked "I think fourteen floors count as a tower Daniel."

Danny looked over at his grandfather "Thanks Gramps see someone who sees things my way."

Hannah rolled her eyes "you want to lock me away on the fourteenth floor?"

Danny smiled "yes that will make us all feel better."

Hannah shook her head "I'm sure Grandpa is too busy to have me sharing his office with him just so that Dominic doesn't get to go ahead with his plan."

Frank looked at Hannah "you are more than welcome to share my office with me Hannah and if not I'm sure my team won't mind working from the dining room table as they had done it before."

Hannah sat up "you guys are crazy, I don't want Dominic thinking he's won and besides if he's as smart as he wants us to all believe don't you think he'll be expecting this that I won't be at school and I will either be at 1PP or here and that might be why he was standing outside the house earlier."

Jamie pulled his niece into his arms "but you have to remember Hannah if you are here or at 1PP you will be perfectly safe under the very close and watchful eye of Grandpa and his people, besides if you were at 1PP just think how difficult it would be for Dominic to even get near the first floor of the building let alone the fourteenth floor."

Hannah sighed "not you too Uncle Jamie, I thought you would be on my side."

Jamie shook his head "Nope I am always on the side that is going to keep my family safe."

Hannah nodded "Fine you all win, I'll spend my weeks spent locked away in my fourteenth floor tower."

Danny smiled "good now let's go because it's nearly your bedtime."

Hannah untangled herself from her uncle's arms "I don't think I'll be getting any sleep tonight dad."

Jamie looked at them "want a tag along Danny?"

Danny looked back at his baby brother "yeah that would be good, thanks Jamie."

Hannah grabbed her things "I'm riding with Uncle Jamie."

They all said their goodbyes, Hannah hugged Frank "see you in my tower tomorrow, love you Grandpa you too Pops."

Linda and the boys watched as Hannah climbed into Jamie's car, Linda looked at her husband "what did I miss?"

Danny faintly smiled "Hannah agreed to spend a few weeks at 1PP trust me babe I have interrogated suspects that put up less of a fight than our daughter and Jamie is going to be crashing at ours just in case."

Linda nodded "okay then and Hannah gets that from you Danny, it must be a Reagan family trait."

Jamie looked over at his passenger "you okay Han?"

Hannah leant against the window "yeah I just really want this all over with Uncle Jamie."

Hannah's phone buzzed in her bag, she got it out and sighed "new text message huh I wonder why she is texting me."

Hannah opened the text message and burst out laughing "oh my that is oh I love her for that and them."

Jamie stopped at a red light "you going to share Hannah?"

Hannah shook her head "I don't think I can Uncle Jamie, I don't want to be used in a court against them."

Jamie glanced over at her "okay okay, but you know your dad is probably got the computer lab watching your phone."

Hannah sighed "I bet he does, it's from Eddie and yes your Eddie. It's a picture of her and a few other female officers outside Dominic's house; they are going to see how he likes it being harassed."

Jamie pulled up outside Danny's house "I thought she might do something like that, Eddie knows better than anyone what you are going through Hannah but she didn't have her family to help her through it or the police and you have both with Eddie included."

Jack, Sean and Hannah sat on the stairs while they watched their father and uncle secure the house for the millionth time. Sean looked up at Hannah "I'm surprised dad hasn't put a tracking anklet on you Hannah."

Hannah looked down at her baby brother "oh there is still time Sean."

Jack nodded "I wouldn't put it past him Sean, we all want Hannah safe."

Danny looked up at his children "you do realise I can hear you right."

The three of them nod "we know dad."

Linda walked over to them "Shower and bed please little ones."

The children went upstairs, Danny started to count down on his fingers from 5 to 1 and when he hit 1, Hannah came back down the stairs "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Uncle Jamie is camping out in my room."

Danny smiled and nodded "yes because we don't want Dominic getting into your room and hurting you Hannah."

Hannah looked at her mom "Mom?"

Linda nodded "I agree sweetheart, we don't want Dominic show how getting into the house and hurting you."

Hannah nodded and wiped her eyes "this is what you all miss when you deal with a victim, the after effects of your visit, you question them and then go try and find the person but until you do they go through hell."

Linda went to comfort Hannah but Hannah stopped her "I feel like I'm being punished like I did something wrong. That it should be me that gets arrested and put in a prison cell not Dominic."

Linda managed to get her arms around Hannah without her fighting her "shh it's okay sweetie, they'll find Dominic and they will make sure he pays for what he did the legal way, you have done nothing wrong sweetie."

Hannah looked at her mom and her dad "then please for once remind me of that, that what is going on is not my fault. I didn't want any of this; it was Grandpa's idea to get a restraining order not mine."

It broke Danny's hear to see his only daughter hurting so much and not being able to do anything about it "we know that none of this is your fault Hannah but you have to understand that if something did happen to you none of us would be able to live with ourselves because we would just play the what if game."

Linda kissed Hannah's cheek "we love you so much Hannah, I'd rather you be a little upset with us now than hating us for not protecting you enough if Dominic did hurt you or god forbid anything worse."

Hannah smiled "I know mom and you can't get rid of me that easily, I wanna see the look on dad's face when I bring my first boyfriend home."

Danny gave her his trade mark sideways smile "Not a chance in hell."

That night, Hannah just stared at her ceiling while listening to the sleepy breathing of her uncle; she looked down at the sleeping officer and shook her head. She carefully got out of her bed and walked downstairs she thought that maybe a cold glass of water would help her get some sleep or maybe doing some extra hard homework would make her sleepy.

She turned on a few of the downstairs lights to make sure she didn't trip over anything and walked into the kitchen, for some strange reason she double checked to make sure that the back door was locked only to find it was unlocked.

Hannah started to panic and she took a few steps backwards until she realised that there was someone standing in the backyard, she knew it would be Dominic and she made up her own mind that if the back door was unlocked than that meant that Dominic's cousin Thomas might be in the house somewhere.

Hannah was about to turn around when she felt someone grab her from behind and put a knife to her throat, she started to pray in her head and mentally say goodbye to everyone as she knew they would find her body on the kitchen floor in the next few minutes.

That was until she heard footsteps behind them; she began to sort of relax knowing that the person was either her dad or her uncle that was until she heard a familiar female voice "let Hannah go Thomas, it's over."

Thomas pushed Hannah into a cupboard and Hannah made loads of noise to hopefully wake up her dad and uncle because she knew that Eddie would need back up as Thomas was after her.

Thomas turned around to face Eddie "Hellooo officer hottie."

Eddie rolled her eyes "put the knife down Wilder it's over."

Thomas dropped the knife on to the kitchen floor; he then reached into his pocket of his jacket and pulled out a hammer, his favourite weapon of choice "what about this?"

Eddie watched as Hannah made her way out of the kitchen to wake up the others "why don't you get down on your knees, I like a man on his knees."

Thomas swung for Eddie and they both fought, crashing sounds could be heard which caused Danny and Jamie to run downstairs guns in hand to see what was going on, Hannah pointed to the kitchen "Eddie and Thomas."

By the time Danny and Jamie were in the kitchen ready to back Eddie up, she was sitting on top of Thomas with him in handcuffs and a bloody hammer by the side of them and when the Reagan siblings looked at the blond officer they saw that Thomas had hit her with the hammer during the struggle just like he had with Danny.

Sirens could be heard which woke Linda and the boys up; more police showed up including Abigail so they all knew it would be a matter of seconds before Frank got the phone call and showed up at the house especially since it was his family who were involved and one of his officers was badly hurt.

Maria took Thomas "you okay Janko?"

Eddie nodded "I think so." She then looked at Jamie "who are you?"

Jamie looked at her "I'm Jamie your partner."

Eddie smiled "good to know."

Danny walked over to his family and hugged Hannah first "are you okay?"

Hannah nodded and just held on to her dad "I couldn't sleep and when I checked the back door it was unlocked and Dominic was standing outside, I knew Thomas was in the house somewhere."

Hannah then broke down in tears "I thought he was going to kill me daddy."

Danny kissed the top of her head and just held her, Linda held the boys as they were upset that someone had broken into their home and almost harmed their big sister.

The announcement was made by an officer at the PC was on site; Frank walked over to his family and could tell they were badly shaken up especially Hannah; he gave them some space and went to find his injured officer.

EMTS were with Eddie in the kitchen "can you remember your name?"

Eddie sighed "Edit Marie Janko, police officer 12th precinct."

EMT nodded and checked her pupils "can you tell me his name?" as he pointed to Jamie.

Jamie shook his head "she doesn't remember me."

Eddie faintly smiled "Jamison Reagan, police officer 12th precinct and my partner."

EMT nodded again "stitches will be needed and you might need to spent the night in the hospital but you were very lucky that no other damage was done Officer, you'll just have a sore head for a while."

Eddie smiled "thank you."

Frank walked over to them "I'm glad to you see you smiling Officer Janko."

Eddie went to stand up but Jamie pushed her down "you are a bit unstable standing Eddie."

Eddie rolled her eyes "I was just doing my job commissioner, how is Hannah?"

Frank smiled "A little shaken up like we all are but she is going to be fine thanks to you."

Eddie faintly smiled "like I said I was just doing my job, I'm just sorry we couldn't have gotten Dominic as well as Thomas."

They heard footsteps and Frank turned to see his tear stained granddaughter behind them, he gently hugged her "I'm glad to see you are okay Hannah."

Hannah nodded as she returned the hug "me too but it was close, thank you Eddie."

Eddie smiled "you are more than welcome Hannah; I'm just sorry I couldn't get Dominic for you."

Hannah hugged her "I know you guys will get him, I'm sorry about your head."

Eddie laughed "I've suffered worse and I'm due some sick days anyway."

Eddie looked at Jamie "I think it's time I went to the hospital, I am starting to see double and no offence but one Jamie is enough."

Jamie laughed and helped her up "Let's go partner, I'll let you all know what the doctors say."

Frank nodded "take care of her Jamie."

Danny and Linda say thank you to Eddie as Jamie helps her to his car; she just reminds them that she was only doing her job and that once again she was sorry that she couldn't get Dominic as well.

Hannah looked at her family "what if Dominic has a plan B?"

* * *

Does Dominic have a plan B?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Danny Reagan to the rescue**

Thank you to: accounting professional, jlmayer & EmmaAthena2013 for your reviews, I loved them :)

 **Chapter 13**

Hannah looked at her Grandpa "what no bullet proof vest?"

Frank laughed at her "No not this time Hannah however you will be safe here."

Hannah held herself "No offence Commissioner but I could be surrounded by every officer that you have under your command and I still wouldn't feel safe."

Frank nodded "I understand that Miss. Reagan but you are safe right here right now and that it what matters right now, in a few hours we'll revisit the situation."

Hannah got comfy on her make shift desk that Frank had his people set up for her, she started on her school work that Abigail had so kindly got for her. She didn't really mind as she didn't want to fall behind due to Dominic and his twisted mind set.

Hannah was happily working away when her phone lit up, she had put her phone on silent so that her grandfather wouldn't know if she was texting anyone. She looked at the ID and it read Rosalyn, she opened the text 'Hope you're okay, my dad told me what happened at your house. DC keeps looking and asking where you are, be safe.'

Hannah faintly smiled and quickly replied to the text 'I'm fine Rose, sitting in my fourteenth floor tower surrounded by officers and my grandpa. I think I am perfectly safe where I am, keep away from him don't want him hurting you again.'

Hannah started to go back to her work when her phone lit up again, she glanced over and saw she had a new text message but from an unknown sender, her fingers started to shake as she opened the text message 'They can't keep us apart for too long Hannah'.

Hannah locked her phone and went back to her hard math questions, but she glanced over at her phone which lit up again with the same unknown sender and when she shakily opened the new text message it read 'you can't stay in your navy tower forever'.

Hannah looked over at Frank who was on the phone arguing with someone, she was surprised it wasn't her father that her grandfather was arguing with, but she shook her head and went back to her school work as she needed something to get her mind off those unknown text messages that she was 99.99% were coming from Dominic.

Hannah grabbed her pencil case, sketch book and walked over to the window, she started to look out at the view and started to wonder what she could sketch for art class as they had to sketch a skyline, she started to draw until she looked down at her watch and saw that right now Rosalyn would have been in gym class meaning that Dominic could have gotten her new number from Rosalyn's phone as it would be in her locker.

Hannah carried on with her sketch; she knelt down on the floor and used the window sill as a table, she smiled as she sketched because she was in her own little world where Dominic couldn't hurt her and for once she was safe. She heard footsteps behind her and was brought out of her little bubble, she handed her sketch up to the person "what do you think?"

Frank looked at his granddaughters sketch "that is beautiful Hannah, I had no idea you could draw."

Hannah stood up "just a hobby of mine, when I draw I seem to go off to my own little world."

Frank nodded "Where Dominic Connors can't hurt you, but you do realise by now Hannah that you are safe here." She watched as he tapped his holster on his hip.

Hannah shook her head "Grandpa!" Then Hannah's mind drifted off to the text that she received from unknown talking about her navy tower maybe her grandpa having his gun on him wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Frank smiled at her "Lunch is soon, is there anything you would like to do?"

Hannah was about to open her mouth when Abigail interrupted and announced that Henry and Erin were here to spend lunch with them.

Hannah hugged them both and went back to her make shift table, she noticed that her phone was lit up with new text messages from unknown she opened the latest one 'it's lunch time, Hannah Hannah let down your hair and leave your navy tower.'

Henry was talking to Frank about having a father and son lunch and Erin mentioned about having a girly lunch with Hannah but before her father could interrupt her Erin says that her and Hannah's lunch will be consumed in his office and she was hoping that Hannah would open up to her without any uniforms around them especially uniforms that had the name tag Reagan pinned to them.

Erin looked over at her niece and could tell something was wrong and she saw that Hannah had her phone in her hands "has she gotten any messages from anyone?"

Frank looked over "Not that I know of, I haven't heard her phone go off."

Erin sighed "By the look on her face I would say that she has just gotten a message from Dominic and it's not a pretty message."

Henry looked over at his upset and frightened great-granddaughter "I thought that Dominic couldn't communicate with Hannah."

Erin nodded "yes Grandpa but that doesn't mean he hasn't gotten his hands on a burner phone and uses that because he can throw that phone away and it will look like he wasn't communicating with Hannah at all."

Frank walked over to her "Hannah?"

Hannah slipped her phone into her pocket "Lunch?"

Frank nodded "it would appear that your aunt wants a girl lunch with you here while I have a father and son lunch with Pop's will you be alright?"

Hannah nodded "A girl lunch sounds great besides I know that Nicki is at college and my mom is working, Aunt Erin might be lonely because I know I always have lunch with Rosalyn at school."

Frank and Henry leave the office to enjoy their lunch together leaving the niece and aunt alone to hopefully talk about what is going on. Erin saw that Hannah's phone was now on the table in front of them; Hannah looked at her aunt "Would it be okay if I went to the ladies?"

Erin nodded "I think Abigail is at her desk tell her before you go."

Hannah left the office and Erin looked down at the table where Hannah's phone still sat until she saw for herself it light up, she kept thinking to herself that it was all for Hannah's safety. She opened the text message and read it 'I never pegged you for a chicken Hannah but don't worry you'll have to leave that navy tower at some point today'.

Erin scrolled through the rest of Hannah's text messages and saw that the ones from the unknown sender had no reply from Hannah and were also very scary, Erin knew that the unknown sender was Dominic and from reading some of the text messages especially his latest one it sounded as if he was standing outside 1PP just waiting for Hannah.

Hannah came back and saw that her aunt had her phone "I think they're from Dominic but he's probably using a burner phone so we'll never know."

Erin looked up at her niece and knew she had been caught red handed "Hannah I."

Hannah shook her head "it's fine Aunt Erin you clearly have forgotten who my dad is, I've seen him doing the same thing plus he also goes through my laptop when he thinks I'm not looking."

Erin sighed "you need to tell them."

Hannah sat down "tell them what? That I'm getting some unknown person sending me text messages that could be Dominic but could also be someone else just pranking me."

Erin nodded "the latest one sounds like he is waiting outside this building for you Hannah that could get dangerous when you go home."

Hannah looked at her sandwich that her aunt had brought for her "I tried to warn everyone after Sunday dinner but no they would not listen to me, sure Dominic can't get into the building but that also means I can't leave either."

Erin hugged her niece "we'll think of something Hannah, I'm sure there are at least two police officers that would love to talk and distract Dominic while we get you home."

Hannah looked up at her aunt "only if you can get said two officers to hand over their guns first then maybe."

The two Reagan ladies happily enjoy their peaceful lunch but they both caught the other glancing over at Hannah's phone to see when the next text would come in from the unknown sender which didn't take too long as they both saw the phone light up and when Hannah looked at it there was a picture attached to the text message, when she looked at the text it said 'Little Hannah, Little Hannah please let me in' and when Hannah opened the attachment the image was of Frank's office door with a hand looking like it was about to knock on the door….

* * *

What will Hannah do now?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Danny Reagan to the rescue**

Thank you to: EmmaAthena2013, Amanda, Jenna, accounting professional, jlmayer, BLBLF & Guest for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to jennabug130 for adding this story to your favourite's list and to your following list :)

Thank you to azreal angel of death for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 14**

Hannah handed her phone over to her aunt who in turn read the text message and ran over to the office door and locked it. Erin looked over at her niece who was sat in the farthest corner of the office holding herself.

Erin got her phone out "Danny its Hannah you need to come to dad's office NOW."

Erin pressed the panic button that her father had under his desk to alert everyone that something was wrong within the building and mainly in the PC office.

Erin heard banging on the door and she recognised the voice as Abigail so she unlocked the door, she explained to Abigail what had happened and straight away Abigail secured the door and had her gun in hand, there was banging on the door again and it was Danny's voice that was heard on the other side.

Danny jogged over to Hannah, he sat down on the floor and just held her like she was a little girl "what happened Erin?"

Erin sighed "it would seem that she has been getting text message from an unknown person and the latest one freaked us both out, it has an image attached to it and the image was of someone about to knock on dad's office door."

Hannah just held on to her dad "it was Dominic's hand; he has a scar on the back of his hand just like the one in the picture."

Frank walked into the room a little angry "would someone please explain to me what is going on?" he then looked over at Hannah and Danny then realised something very bad had happened.

Erin grabbed her things "I shall go get a warrant for the arrest of Dominic Connors as communicating with you is against the restraining order, we'll get him Hannah; you just need to be brave a for little while longer."

Erin left and Frank walked over to his son and granddaughter, Danny just held Hannah and kept telling her that she'd be alright and that she was safe.

Hannah shook her head "he was outside the office and he's been waiting outside the building all day."

Frank spoke to Abigail about getting the security footage from outside of the building so that Hannah could positively identify Dominic which would help Erin with the arrest warrant as Dominic had no business being near the building when he should have been in school made it quite clear to the adults that Dominic was angry about his cousin being arrested because his cousin was possibly meant to get Hannah for him and now that Thomas couldn't help his cousin it meant that Dominic was going to take things into his own hands.

Danny looked at his dad "he was right outside the door."

Frank nodded "We'll get him Danny but right now you need to focus on Hannah."

Hannah had her arms wrapped around Danny very tightly and as her hand was very close to his holster, Danny carefully untangled them for a few seconds while he removed his holster and handed it over to his dad.

Hannah listened to her dad's heartbeat which managed to calm her down a little "nowhere is safe."

Danny rubbed her back "we'll find somewhere Hannah, just breathe sweetheart."

Frank and Danny were coming up with a number of plans that would keep Hannah safe but also make her feel like she was safe, Hannah herself had just zoned out wanting to be anywhere but where she actually was.

Hannah mumbled something; Danny looked down at his daughter and kissed her head "what was that Hannah Banana?"

Hannah took a deep breath "I wanna go home."

Danny faintly smiled "you sure?"

Hannah nodded "my house, my safe place and Dominic isn't going to take that away from me."

Frank smiled at how brave his granddaughter was being he knew that in a matter of hours his officers along with his daughter would arrest Dominic Connors and they could start piecing a case against him for court and Hannah would be able to walk around again without having to look over her shoulder.

Hannah stood up and packed away her things, Danny was making arrangements for Linda and the boys to stay with his dad because he knew that Hannah would blame herself if one of them got hurt because of her and Dominic's twisted mind, Danny put his phone away and looked at Hannah's phone and waited for it to light up in a matter of seconds.

Hannah looked at her phone, she jumped when it lit up but she calmed down when the ID came up with mom, she answered the call "Hey mom, you okay? I did wonder who dad was talking to on the phone, no mom I'm really fine I promise just a little freaked out. I agree with dad I would feel a lot better if you guys weren't at the safe because mom it's not safe to be near me. Mom please Dominic has been waiting outside 1PP for me all day and the second Grandpa leaves he's right outside the office door. I love you too mom bye."

Hannah looked at her dad and grandpa "Mom has agreed to stay at Bay Ridge with the boys until Dominic's found, maybe you should stay with them dad."

Danny shook his head "You want me to stay away from my own house."

Hannah held herself "I don't want you getting hurt dad, when you are with me whether you like it or not you are off the clock you are just my dad not a detective so if you get hurt while with me wearing the badge or not it is going to ruin me just like mom getting hurt in front of me messed me up a little."

Danny held Hannah's hands "it is my job as a detective and as a father to protect people and getting hurt in either of my jobs is just occupational hazard, I would never forgive myself if I left you alone and you got hurt. We shall have a lovely father daughter time which we haven't done in years."

Hannah faintly smiled "you really think you'll be able to get Dominic dad, not that I am doubting your policing skills at all he just seems to be one step ahead of us."

Danny kissed her forehead and hugged her "well let's hope that one of those steps is in within 6 feet of you so that I can arrest his sorry ass."

Danny took Hannah home Frank came with them so he could collect some of Jack and Sean's things, they arrived at the house to see Twelve-David parked outside of the house, and Eddie nudged Jamie while she pointed the green jeep and SUV out to him.

Jamie walked over to them "Hey I heard what happened, you okay Hannah Banana?"

Hannah nodded and latched on to her uncle, Danny and Frank walked into the house to pack a bag for Linda and the boys. Hannah just stood on the sidewalk hugging Jamie.

Eddie smiled at the young Reagan "your aunt managed to get the arrest warrant for Dominic, we'll get him Hannah. Jamie and I are gonna be parked right here until we do."

Hannah brought her head out of her uncle's chest "thanks Eddie, how's your head?"

Eddie nodded "hurts sometimes but the doctors gave me some pain pills that work plus I got cleared for duty which means a lot to me because I don't like it when someone messes with my partner and this Dominic guy is messing with you and it is messing with Jamie and I don't like it."

Frank walked out of the house "I got the call from Erin, my officers will find him Miss. Reagan you'll be safe here under the protection of Detective Reagan."

Hannah smiled "thank you Commissioner, can you tell the boys that I'm sorry for this too but I do not want Dominic hurting them to get to me anyway I don't think he would but who knows what is going on in his mind."

Jamie attempted to get Hannah off him "C'mon Miss. Reagan in you go."

Hannah shook her head and held on to Jamie tighter, Jamie looked down at his niece "okay then I shall escort you into the house."

Jamie walked into the house with Hannah clinging on to him, Jamie and Danny had no idea why she was acting this way but Eddie had a theory of why she was acting this way.

Eddie followed her partner "I think I know why."

Danny looked at her "you know why she is acting like this."

Eddie nodded "She's creating memories to get rid of the fear inside of her; she's making sure that if something does happen to her you'll remember the hugs she gives you and the time you spent together."

Danny looked at Hannah "Nothing is going to happen to you Hannah, Dominic will pay the legal way for what he has done but you just have to be brave a little while longer please sweetie."

Hannah nodded "I can do that, just please don't do anything that will get you in trouble." She looked at them both "Both of you please and Eddie as well."

All three of them nodded and promised Hannah that they would do everything the right way. Hannah flopped down on to the couch; she patted the space next to her "you said you wanted to spend some father daughter time."

Jamie and Eddie took that cue as a sign to leave the house and they walked back out to their patrol car so that they could protect Hannah while she tried to relax with her dad.

Danny quickly checked that the house was locked up and secured and happily sat on the couch next to Hannah while she tried to choose which movie to watch, Danny checked Hannah's phone and was happy to see she had no new text messages from the unknown person but a few minutes into the movie, Hannah's phone lit up.

Hannah nudged her dad to read it, so he did. The message from the unknown person read 'you finally decided to leave your navy tower, see you soon Hannah x.' and once again attached to the text was a picture and the picture was of Hannah on the sidewalk hugging Jamie…

* * *

What will Danny do now?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	15. Chapter 15- Last Chapter

**Danny Reagan to the rescue**

Thank you to: EmmaAthena2013, accounting professional, jennabug130, Lovedannyreagan, OrtonsMistress (Amanda) & jlmayer for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: xlyracharlottex, happu lowon, ANNNE marie, stephyswan, fiction-girl18, mandy-chick00, SaveMeFromFanFics & Doggygirl1 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: xlyracharlottex, Fire Bean Flower, ANNNE marie, fiction-girl18, BlackBloodRose64, mandy-chick00, NikkiAlex, SassyMomOfGirls1, luvinNaley7413, SaveMeFromFanFics, PyroRocker, rants and oblivious & Doggygirl1 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **:) Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and followed my little story :)**

 **Chapter 15: Last Chapter**

Danny checked Hannah's phone and was happy to see she had no new text messages from the unknown person but a few minutes into the movie, Hannah's phone lit up.

Hannah nudged her dad to read it, so he did. The message from the unknown person read 'you finally decided to leave your navy tower, see you soon Hannah x.' and once again attached to the text was a picture and the picture was of Hannah on the sidewalk hugging Jamie.

Hannah deeply inhaled and carried on watching the movie, she was not going to let Dominic win, this was her house and this was her safe place. If Dominic wanted to bring this obsession to her home then she would accept the challenge but it would be the end of everything as she knew that both her dad and uncle wanted this to end.

Danny was on his phone to his brother telling him and Eddie to be on the lookout because Dominic had made contact with Hannah and that the picture attached to the text message was of her with Jamie.

Danny looked over at his daughter who was actually being very calm about the situation "You okay Hannah? You seem calm."

Hannah nodded "This is my home dad; they tried once to take it from me and they hurt Eddie in our kitchen."

Danny kissed her head "We'll find him I promise."

Hannah nudged him "love this part."

They carried on watching the movie while outside Eddie and Jamie leant against their squad car looking out of Dominic. Eddie sighs "I want to find Dominic."

Jamie glanced over at his partner "we all do Eddie; he's chosen the wrong teenager to obese over."

Eddie spotted something in the tree "I'll be right back Jamie."

Eddie walked over to the tree, she placed her hand on her holster as she knew that whoever was in the tree probably knew Dominic if it was not Dominic himself. She positioned herself under the tree "you are a very big bird."

The person looked down "uh oh."

Eddie pointed to the ground, the person nodded and carefully climbed down and sat on the ground "I'm not a threat I swear."

Eddie nodded and heard footsteps behind her and knew it was Jamie "who are you and what are you doing sitting in a tree?"

The person sighed "I was paid by some guy to spy on some girl."

Eddie nodded again "was their name Dominic or was her name Hannah."

The person nodded "yes to both, he was in his school uniform as that is how he approached me by my locker, he's in the grade below me. Seen him around and heard the rumours about him too."

Eddie folded her arms "what did he say to you?"

Person sighed "He'll pay me $150 to sit in this tree and text him if Hannah leaves the house and who she is with."

Eddie looked at Jamie who was on the phone she guessed to Danny "did he already pay you?"

The person shook their head "half then half after I guess he didn't need me anymore."

Eddie nodded "text him saying that Hannah left the house alone after having a fight with her dad and headed towards the train station."

The person got out their phone and very shakily text to Dominic telling him that Hannah had left and was heading to the train station. Eddie let the boy go and he had never run so fast in his life.

Eddie and Jamie explained the plan to Danny and Hannah. Hannah hugged Eddie "thank you thank you thank you."

Eddie hugged her back "your welcome Hannah but we still have to arrest him."

Hannah looked at her dad and uncle "I want to help please; it will help sell it more if Dominic sees me at the station rather than not seeing me there."

Danny shook his head "No Hannah."

Hannah folded her arms "YES Detective, I need to do this please let me."

Danny placed his hands on Hannah's shoulders and sighed "your mother is going to kill me."

Hannah smiled "she can after we arrest Dominic and celebrate."

They arrived at the train station, Hannah found a bench to sit on in plain sight of everyone; she also found a sad song to play on her iPod to make her cry so that Dominic would believe that she had just had a fight with her dad beforehand.

Hannah felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, she just told herself inside that she had to hold on for a little bit longer then she could finally break down and that she would also be free from Dominic.

Hannah carried on looking sad and around trying to see the train schedule; she felt a hand on her shoulder, she took out her earphones "no dad I'm still mad at you."

The person sat down beside her "I'm not your father but I am happy to see you Hannah."

Hannah turned to face him "Dominic, why am I not surprised."

Dominic smiled "did you have a fight with daddy?"

Hannah moved down the bench "why are you here?"

Dominic handed her a train ticket "here you go this is for you."

Hannah looked at it "why do you have two train tickets? I just like to sit here."

Dominic put his arm around her shoulders "you and I are going to leave the city so that we are away from both of our families and we can be together."

Hannah shook her head "I wouldn't go anywhere with you if you were the last person on earth Dominic."

Dominic helped Hannah stand up and directed them to their platform "come on Hannah let's go."

Hannah smirked "the only place you are going Dominic is jail."

They heard someone clearing their throat; Hannah had the biggest smile on her face ever, standing in front of them was Danny, Jamie, Eddie and half of the NYPD.

Hannah managed to get out of Dominic's grip, she also turned to face him "it's the end Dominic, I win and you lose."

Dominic went to attack or grab Hannah but didn't have time to after he was restrained by a few officers; Hannah had kept her personal officers back as she didn't want Dominic telling everyone that he got beaten up by Danny and Jamie.

Hannah shook her head at them "No, we all agreed to do this the legal way."

They both nodded and watched as their partners arrested Dominic and drove off with him, Hannah squealed with delight and tightly hugged her father. Jamie covered his ears and laughed at how happy his niece was, he then sent a message round to everyone saying that it was all finally over and that Dominic had been arrested.

Danny, Jamie and Hannah headed over to Frank and Henry's house as that was where Linda and the boys were. The boys were sitting by the window waiting for their father's green jeep to pull up.

Linda stood behind them "anything yet?"

Sean shook his head "No, what if Dominic escaped?"

Jack hit his brother's arm "Don't jinx it Sean."

Linda smiled "I'm sure they are just stuck in traffic, they'll be here soon."

Jack looked at his younger brother "I get to hug Hannah first."

Sean shook his head "No I do."

Linda laughed "get in line boys; I'm her mother so I get first hug."

Jack and Sean both smiled when they saw their father's jeep pull up outside the house "they're here they're here."

The front door opened and first in walked Danny who happily smiled at his family "we finally got him."

Hannah walked in next and was immediately pulled into her mother's arms, the boys patiently waited for their turn; Hannah might be the oldest out of the three of them however Linda and Danny raised them to look out for each other and to care for each other as well and besides Dominic had disturbed their lives too when he decided to stalk their sister.

Linda let Hannah go and let the boys hug their sister, she turned to her husband and hugged him "he's really gone."

Danny smiled "oh yes, he is gone."

Linda gently kissed him "Danny Reagan to the rescue like always."

Danny nodded "yes ma'am just doing my job."

The very relieved parents just happily watched as their children talked about how they were going to spend their summer and also listened to the plans that Hannah was going to make with Rosalyn around the plans that they make as a family.

* * *

I hope you liked it

Gracie :)


End file.
